


runaway // h.z.

by hangezoeswaifu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Gen, Gender Neutral, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Slow Burn, Smut, attack on titan - Freeform, cross posted, girl x gender neutral, ongoing, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangezoeswaifu/pseuds/hangezoeswaifu
Summary: IMPORTANT: UPDATES EVERYDAY AS OF 10 FEBRUARY 2021IMPORTANT: CROSS POSTED ON WATTPAD UNDER SAME USERNAMESince season four of AOT just came out, and I'm rewatching the entire series simping over Hanji and having multiple fanfiction ideas, I decided to write a Wattpad fic.This will be nonbinary! Hanji x female! reader. This will also be written in first-person point of view, using I, me, my, etc. :)***I can't believe I just did that. I seriously cannot fathom how I even got this far, honestly. You'd think that the security around this time would be doubled,  especially since the king was out of town. But clearly, that wasn't the case, because here I am. Out of the castle.Now, which way was it to the registration tent again?
Relationships: Hange Zoe - Relationship, Hange Zoë/Reader, Pieck Finger/Reader, bertholdt hoover - Relationship, hange zoe / reader, hanji zoe / reader, pieck finger - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Important A/N

Hello, simps!

Sorry.

This fanfiction will be based on the anime Attack on Titan, and will mainly go with the storyline. Of course, a few things will be tweaked, such as small things in the plot due to fitting the reader, you, into it!

I also know that many fanfictions all follow the same things, and describe every event. I understand this can get a little old, so I try to skip scenes with lots of talking, such as the entire courtroom scene word for word, and try to incorporate new things into it, such as DIFFERENT points of view.

I'll try to update the story on Saturdays and Thursdays! Due to many holidays coming up though, such as New Years (final fucking-ly for 2020 to be over), January 4th is my brothers birthday, and also January 13th being the day my father died, I would like you to be patient on holidays and any upcoming events I point out when I cannot update.

Now, without further ado, onto the simp-fest! Er-I mean fuck fest - NO I MEAN FANFICTION  
  
  


;)  
  
  


enjoy

\- Evelyn

EDIT 2/17/2021: I've cross-posted onto the following pages:

\- Archive of our own

\- Wattpad

Under the same username, (hangezoeswaifu) please do not report that account! :)

Cover 2/17/2021:


	2. prologue

Sneaking out of my room was easy, and blending in was even easier. My name is Y/N M/N Reiss. Twin sister to Frieda Reiss, and rightful heir to the throne. Although no one would know that, based on who sits on the throne now, Fritz.

Although my last name is Reiss, my mother is unknown. As is most of my family's history. All I do know is that one day everyone left to pray, and only my father came back. That's also the reason why I'm not allowed to leave the castle, and trust me, five years of never leaving a castle isn't fun especially when I was never outside of it before the incident with Wall Maria.

Being controlled all my life, that's all I've ever known, and I've had enough.

That brings us to where I am now, my hair cut using a pair of rusty scissors in my bathroom, and wearing a baggy outfit from one of the servants. If someone saw the princess sneaking out, they'd stop me, if they saw a servant leaving, however, no one would question it.

Once waking out the front door, in the middle of the sun rising, I quickly walked through the many gardens out front and stopped before taking a step out of the front gate. To a world, I've never known, with people I've never known.

I took a final breath before taking a step. Nothing felt different, but somehow everything was.

Walking towards where I heard a bunch of commotion, which must be the marketplace, I quickly walked over to one of the MP's.

"Excuse me," I realized my voice might give me away, and tried again much more confident and deeper, "Excuse me."

"Huh?" He looked over to where I was standing and raised an eyebrow.

"Which way is the registration tent to join the military?"

To my surprise, he pointed to the stall with the shortest line.

"Better hurry up, they start their training tonight."


	3. chapter one: cadets

Joining the scouts seemed a lot easier than I thought.

"STRAIGHTEN UP THOSE SPINES PISS HEADS! THE 104TH CADET CORPS STARTS NOW." How lovely.

Of course, joining the cadets using my actual name was going to prove a problem. So I had to change my last name. (you can change your first name if you want to, but like, you should be fine) But even changing my name and cutting my hair wasn't enough to conceal my identity, I had to pretend to be a man. I remember reading about someone doing that in an old storybook of mine, that my mom used to read to me.

"WHAT DO THEY CALL YOU, PIPSQUEAK?"

"Y/N..." Shit, did I really forget what last name I put on my papers already?

"FORGET YORU LAST NAME, CADET?" I could already feel the eyes of everyone around me,

"YES, SIR! I'M SORRY, SIR. YOU MAKE ME NERVOUS." Great job, idiot. Now they think you're stupid. A couple of people snickered around me,

"WELL MAYBE YOU'LL REMEMBER WHY YOU JOINED THE CADETS, MIDGET." Shit don't tell me I forgot that, too.

"NO, SIR. I JOINED TO SEE THE WORLD BEYOND THE WALLS AND STUDY TITANS, SIR."

"DON'T TELL ME THEY FASCINATE YOU, CADET. THIS ISN'T A SIGHT-SEEING VACATION TO SEE THE WORLD, YOU'LL MOST LIKELY NOT LAST FIVE MINUTES OUTSIDE THESE WALLS. TITANS HAVE NO INTELLIGENCE, AS FOR YOUR FASCINATION WOULD BE USELESS." As soon as he finished talking he started walking to the next person, but of course, I had to remember my last name now.

"I BEG YOUR PARDON, SIR. BUT TITANS DO INDEED SEEM TO HOLD A TYPE OF INTELLIGENCE UNLESS THEY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO SIMPLE TASKS, OR EVEN TAKE OVER AN ENTIRE WALL, SUCH AS DEMONSTRATED WITH WALL MARIA. I ALSO REMEMBERED MY LAST NAME. IT'S SSIER, SIR." (its pronounced like pierre but with an s instead of the p, it's also crucial to the story) Hearing his footsteps stop, and turn around to walk back towards me, seemed a lot louder than the gasps I heard from beside me.

"Talking back to your superior, cadet?" I wish he would yell right now, but instead, he leaned close and talked normally.

"NO, SIR. ONLY POINTING OUT THE FACTS." His eyes seemed to turn even darker if possible, as he pointed to the right,

"LAPS UNTIL SUNDOWN WHEN THE BELL RINGS SIGNALING THE END OF DINNER." I couldn't hear the sound of my feet running over the sound of my heart beating. "AND NEXT TIME, DON'T TALKBACK, SSIER"

***

The sound of the bell ringing signaling that dinner was over finally rung, and I waited until the footsteps behind me caught up, and bent over breathing heavily, as someone joined me.

"This. Seriously. Sucks." I managed to cough out, as Sasha, the girl who was apparently running laps for eating a potato, nodded, as we both started walking towards the cabins. One cabin was for boys, and the other was for girls.

Before going inside, Sasha tackled someone walking towards us, causing me to gasp.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you guys more! I had to sneak this off of my plate!" I almost fell over, I could recognize that face anywhere, but it couldn't be possible.

"Is there something on my face?" The girl asked as she noticed my rude staring.

"N-no. Sorry, you just look like someone I used to know." That was all I managed to say, before thanking the girl and started chewing on the bread.

"I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight, Sasha, Goodnight..."

"Christa. Christa Lenz."

"Goodnight, Christa."

Walking into the boy's cabin, it seemed like I had interrupted something, because all of the conversations going on, stopped.

"Hey, pipsqueak. Your bed's over there." One of them pointed, as I smiled,

"Thank you," I replied, as the conversations all started again, as I made my way over to my bed. Now, how was I going to get changed? Surely they'll notice that I have some extra... parts... and missing a certain... part...

I quickly glanced around and saw that no one was looking, and quickly started unbuttoning the white long-sleeved shirt I was wearing, thankful that I had wrapped bandages around my breasts before putting the shirt on, because of a scar that wasn't healed quite yet on my back.

"What happened to you?" I looked up and saw the entire cabin watching me again.

"Casualty." I quickly said, slipping on a plain green long-sleeved shirt.

"From what? A titan grab you or something?" A man who resembled a horse, strangely, had said.

"No." I said and glanced again to see everyone still watching. "It's from the MP's"

"You steal something?" The same man questioned,

"No." It wasn't a lie, I had gotten severely cut all on my back when I was climbing out a window in my room, having glass all in my back from when I fell onto the pieces on the ground. Technically the MP's didn't give it to me, but they did enough to me before I left the castle. "I was training with one of their swords on a sack of rice. They thought I was attacking someone and slashed my back."

Technically the last one wasn't a lie either. It was just something that happened when I was a child.

"That's why the scouts are better than the military police." I turned my head and saw a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"No way, the MP's are still better than the scouts." The horse-faced one said.

I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed, looking over at the small bedside table, and trying to figure out what this small object was.

"It's a ration bar." I raised an eyebrow, never seeing one before. Never seeing something in tinfoil before,

"Oh," I answered the blonde boy reading in the bed beside me. I put it back down and looked instead at the other object,

"That's a cup."

"It doesn't look like a cup," I answered, looking closer.

"It isn't that kind of cup. You put it in your pants so if you get kicked in the... crotch... it doesn't hurt." I quickly put it down and nodded,

"Oh. I knew that." I responded before deciding to try and go to bed. God, hopefully, there weren't any more surprises. If I wanted to blend in, I needed to know these things.

***

Turning over once again, I finally let out a sigh.

This was the fifth night in a row where I couldn't fall asleep. So I did what I usually did, and sat outside on the porch, where the boy's and girl's cabin doors were. It overlooked the entire camp, and at this time of night, it was lit by the moon. Only, there was another person outside.

"Oh, I didn't realize there was somebody out there. I'm sorry." I apologized, about to walk back inside, when the voice spoke up.

"No. It's okay. I could use the company." I didn't recognize the voice as anyone who I've talked to yet, and I thought I spoke to everybody so far. I sat beside the girl and finally realized that it was Annie Leonhart. She rarely talked at all to anybody.

It was quiet for a while, and it was quite pleasant.

"I'm Annie." I looked over, shocked to see that she actually said something.

"I'm Y/N. What are you doing up so late?" I questioned,

"Couldn't sleep. I guess I miss home."

"Oh," I responded, before looking back at the stars.

"Do you miss home?"

"No." I realized I probably spoke too quickly, as I felt Annie look over at me as if waiting for me to elaborate. "I wasn't wanted there. I was controlled. I wanted to be my own person, so here I am."

"But in the military, you'll always be controlled. It's a bit contradictory."

"I guess. I just had to get away. I wanted to feel needed, and they always need people in the military right?"

"I suppose." After that, it went quiet again. Only the sounds of light snoring coming from the cabins.

Annie barely talked at all, and she spoke more today than she has the entirety of being here. Why? And why to me?

"If you had to do something bad to please your family, would you?"

"No. I wouldn't do it for anybody."

"Not even yourself?"

"No. If I had to do something bad, and I knew it was bad, I would rather not do it. I would decline to do whatever it was."

"What if you'd be killed if you didn't do it?"

I looked over, noticing the worry and sad expression on her face, concerned as to what she was talking about.

"Are you in trouble?" Annie got up, and shook her head, before starting towards the door, and I did the same thing.

"Annie?" I quickly asked as she stopped, not turning around. "I would do it the way in which resulted in the less destruction and casualties."

With that, I went back inside the cabin and finally fell asleep, while wondering what Annie could possibly be talking about.


	4. chapter two: congratulations

_"Y/N." I heard my father's voice from the doorway and frowned._

_My siblings and parents had just left to go to the church to pray, why were they back already? They usually stayed there for the whole day, but it couldn't have been past noon. I know because I was reading in the room designated for school, and Miss. Capula hadn't excused me for lunch yet._

_"Father, what are you doing here?" I questioned,_

_I quickly noticed the man's distraught look. He was sporting torn clothes, ruffled hair, and it looked as if he was crying for some time. I looked at Miss. Capula, who nodded and let me walk over to my father, standing a few feet in front of him._

_"Oh, my dear Y/N." The man before me quickly gave me a hug, which I can't remember when I've ever given him one. He smelled of soot and iron, blood._

_"What happened?" I inquired, as he pulled back before clearing his throat and handing me something, which felt like a tiny piece of cloth; which I looked down to see that it was a singular brown ribbon. Exactly like the one my sister always wore in her hair._

_I looked into my father's eyes and noticed them become glassy once more. A deep sorrow was embedded in his irises, and I too became overwhelmed with sorrow, imagining the worst._

_"There was an accident. The church was set afire, and your mother and siblings didn't make it."_

_I couldn't feel a thing, anything. I didn't even feel the hurt in my heart, at the news that my other half was gone._

_"Y/N... I'm afraid the legacy will be your burden alone now."_

_"But, Father, what does that mean? I know I have to rule, but there's more to the legacy, isn't there?" I took a step back, noticing that he had begun to grow angry the more I spoke. "I don't like my role. I want Frieda's. I want to be like other girls! I want to go outside and go to the market. I want to make friends, I want to go to school, and talk to people!"_

_I didn't get to talk any more of what I wanted, as a hard slap collided with my cheek, stinging. Before he started speaking, he grabbed my hair._

_"Enough. You can't have Frieda's role. I can't lose another child. That's why you are not permitted to leave these premises. You aren't like other girls, Y/N. You are a Reiss. More importantly, you are the princess. No more questions, and no more about leaving."_

_When the door slammed,_ I woke up

Gasping for air, covered in a cold sweat, my eyes met brown ones, and when I sat up, my forehead slammed against theirs, to which we both groaned.

"What the fuck!" I groaned, as I held my forehead, before opening my eyes, and quickly pulling my hair out of my face, to see whose forehead I completely clobbered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Bertholdt!" I quickly whispered as he gave a weak smile, holding his forehead with both hands.

"It's okay. I was going for a run and it looked like you were having a bad dream." I looked around, and everyone else was asleep, and slightly smiled at Armin, who had a book over his head.

"Mind if I joined you?" He shook his head, so I quickly threw on a shirt over my bandages I had on, making sure no one saw my fucking boobs. It was only about a year into training, and still had two more to go. I'm starting to regret pretending to be a guy.

I shimmied on an F/C shirt, and started putting on the white pants required for the uniform, and started jumping to try and shimmy them on faster, not wanting to keep Bertholdt waiting any longer, even if he was stifling his laugh from watching me jump into the pants.

"Fuck off," I whispered, smiling, as I tied my boots, and started putting on the monstrosity that was the leather straps.

"Where are we jogging?" I asked, seeing how all Bertholdt was doing was sitting on my bed and watching me struggle.

"O-oh, uh. I figured once around the grounds, then through the forest ending up near the dining hall. I-if that's okay." He rubbed the back of his neck, turning a shade of crimson.

"Sure." I finally was dressed and walked out the door with Bertholdt.

The run was okay, it was getting a little chilly out, so the crisp morning air burned my lungs a bit. I could feel my nose turning a shade of red, due to the cold-ness, and I glanced over at Bertholdt, who looked to be deep in thought.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I interrupted the silence, as he glanced over, well, rather down at me.

"N-nothing. Just home, I used to go on runs like this all the time. I really miss it."

"Oh." Was all I could say back, what else could I say? I couldn't even take a piss without a guard outside my door.

"Do you miss home?"

"No," I replied too fast, shit.

"Oh," Bertholdt responded, before staying quiet, his eyes asking for me to continue.

"When the walls fell, my mother and my siblings, all died. My dad was kind of an asshole after that."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not like you knocked the wall down." I replied as he stayed quiet after that.

"Did you have any siblings?"

"No. I mean, I grew up really close to Reiner, Annie, and Marcel. But Marcel got killed by a titan. I suppose that's why I joined the cadets."

"I'm sorry about your friend. I didn't know you three were from the same village, though. If you talk about home you might feel less homesick."

By this time, we were about halfway through the forest, and I was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"I think I'm okay now. Thank you, Y/N." I looked over and smiled at the taller man, who returned the smile.

"Ready for hand to hand combat today?" I asked him,

Each day of the week we focused on a specific training feat, yesterday was ODM gear, and today was hand to hand combat. Tomorrow should be weight training, with carrying heavy gear through the forest.

"I think so. I'd ask you the same question, but it's no doubt that you're the top of the class." He let out a laugh, which was actually pretty cute.

"I'm not the top of the class, Mikasa and Annie are. I couldn't tell which one was ranked higher."

"Yeah, right. But you're higher than both of them in hand to hand combat. Not really fair that you use pressure points, though."

"Hey, not my fault I studied pressure points and the human anatomy before I enrolled. You don't get to choose how your opponent fights in a real battle."

With that, we had arrived at the dining hall. There were about half of the recruits in it, and I think I saw Connie sleeping in his breakfast. Sasha did too, apparently, as she was sneakily taking bread that he wasn't laying on.

"Hey, Y/N!" I glanced to where my name was called and saw Mina, who patted the seat beside her. I gave Bertholdt a smile before walking and sitting in between her and Armin.

"Good morning, guys." I smiled, before noticing how nearly everyone at the table was stifling laughter, which was Jean, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Mina, Thomas, and a passed out Connie who was snoring in his oatmeal. "What's so funny?"

At that, Jean broke into loud laughter,

"Shut up, mister I-make-horse-noises-in-my-sleep-instead-of-snoring!" Jean shut up fast.

"Hey, we all saw you and Betholdt walk in together, both red in the face and out of breath." Sasha wiggled her eyebrows, as my eyes grew wide, before choking on my water.

"WE WENT OUT FOR A MORNING JOG!" I yelled, much louder than I intended, resulting in everybody getting quiet, besides Connie who quickly woke up.

"Yeah, okay. Listen, if this is a, 'I'm not gay' thing-"

"What do you mean? I'm a-" Shit. I guess that would technically make us gay if I was pretending to be a guy.

"A what?" Eren asked as everyone's eyes at the table landed on me, shit what do I say? Shitshitshit- quick-

"I'm a flaming homosexual." I confidently said as Armin began to choke on his water, Mikasa patting his back a few times.

"Well, Congratulations?" Sasha said,

"What's all this ruckus over here?" I looked up to see Ymir and Christa,

"Y/N is a flaming homosexual," Mikasa said as if it was no big deal. Ymir broke out into laugher, as Christa's eyes got big,

"You and me both, Ssier." Ymir let out a few more chuckles, before sitting down beside Armin.

Well this day, absolutely, CANNOT get any worse.

~~~

"Fucking christ on a fucking biscuit." I groaned as I clenched my stomach, where Eren's fist was just buried into.

We were the last pair still working on the new fighting move we had just learned, and I still hadn't nailed it. The other cadets were all off to the showers most likely.

"Hey, it's not so bad. You're getting there! You just need to block before going for the punch. Like this," Eren demonstrated how to do the newest move we were learning, and I wasn't allowed to use any of the, 'tricks up my sleeve' thus, leaving me completely shit.

"I don't understand hand to hand combat, Eren."

"No, come on don't say that! Try again, here."

I tried once again, putting my hands up as Eren mimicked me. The move was supposed to be blocking an incoming hit, throwing a punch, blocking again, and throwing a cross-jab. Let's just say we've been at it since breakfast, and three different partners didn't help at all.

When Eren faked a punch, before throwing an actual one, I successfully blocked it with my forearm, before throwing a punch towards Erens gut. This time he blocked and counterattacked me. I blocked once again, before finally throwing a cross jab right at Eren's face, to which he blocked.

"YOU DID IT!" Eren smiled widely, while putting a hand up for a high five, to which I finally realized that I did, in fact, do it,

"OH FUCK YEAH! I DID IT! DON'T MESS WITH ME TITANS!" I high fived Eren's hand, as Commander Pixis came over, to which we both quickly saluted.

"Nice work, Jaeger, Ssier. Go wash up."

Eren and I started making our way to the boy's dorm, walking in to see that most of them were done showering already.

"Finally get it?" Armin asked as I nodded.

"Nice! I think the showers are all open, although the private ones are all being repaired." I froze, not knowing what I was going to do. Surely I couldn't shower beside Eren. A guy. Eren might be a bit of an idiot, but he would surely notice that I had breasts.

"You can go first." Eren stated, "I wanted to take a run first anyway."

"Thank you." I sighed, as I gathered my casual clothing, and scurried off to the showers, and went into the one labeled boys.

I undressed, and finally took off the bandages that were severely smelly, and let my hair out of the tiny ponytail I kept it in, to keep it out of my face. Finally, my hair was almost as long as Armin's.

I began to hum, nothing specific but eventually settled on an old song my sister used to sing to me.

"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?" I washed the suds from my hair and started singing the next few lines.

"Parsely, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme..."

Once the shower had shut off on its own, due to a timer, I began drying myself off.

"You have a lovely voice."

Well, shit.


	5. chapter three: boner

Shutting my eyes as tight as I could, I used the towel to try and shield myself from whoever stood in the doorway. From the voice, I knew it was a man, but not much more since he surprised me.

"I'm not looking, well, I did, but only because I was confused, and I only saw one of your, erm... breasts? But I swear I didn't look for more than a second. Well, I did because I was even more confused, and then I looked at your face, well-"

"Armin, please shut up." I quickly pulled on my tank top, and a regular f/c shirt, before slipping on my underwear, as well as a pair of grey sweatpants. I went to put on my socks, but couldn't find them. Glancing over at Armin, who had turned as red as a tomato, with his hands over his eyes, beside him on the floor was my socks and my shoes.

"Why do you have my socks and my shoes?"

"I-uh, I figured that you'd need them. You left them on your bed, and I just thought I'd drop them beside your stuff and tell you I had them."

"Thank you." Once finishing getting dressed, I went and sat on a bench across from the showers,

"Are you decent?" Armin asked, stuttering a bit.

"Not morally, but I'm wearing pants if that's what you're asking."

The blonde opened his eyes, and glanced over, before sitting beside me on the bench. It was quiet for a long while, Armin staring at the wall, and I was staring at the floor, worried about what was going to happen. Was he going to tell someone?

"I'm not going to tell anyone. But I do have some questions."

"As expected. Go ahead." I sighed before Armin glanced at me,

"Who are you?"

"My name's Y/N. Y/N Reiss." A gasp left the mouth of the blonde,

"You're the runaway princess!" Armin nearly yelled before I slapped a hand over his mouth,

"Gee thanks for screaming it!"

"Sorry. Just... Why did you run away? Why run away to join the cadets? Why dress as a man? I don't understand."

"I don't expect you to understand, Armin." I sighed, before taking a deep breath, "I ran away because of my father. My mom and my siblings died when Wall Maria fell. My entire family was in a chapel praying for the survivors of Wall Maria. Apparently, it had a fire and only my father got out."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ask such an intruding question."

"Don't be. You deserve to know. My father was abusive, and I wasn't allowed to leave the castle grounds, at all. I've never seen other people besides the maids. I never was let out, even before my twin sister died. Father said Freida's duty was to learn to rule one day, and mine was to stay alive. Once they died, Father was around less and less. He made somebody else rule, who isn't even from our bloodline. I hadn't ever had bread before, not until I came here. All of the food here, I've never tried it before. The food I ate tasted disgusting, it had no taste. I had never even been to the marketplace until I signed up for the military."

"If you joined the cadets as yourself, they would send you back. But if you joined as somebody else, no one would know." Armin speculated as I nodded. Wiping away a few stray tears. "How are you so good at hand-to-hand combat though? And ODM gear?"

"I trained in my free time. Which was all the time. I studied a lot, as well. We had a private library, full of books from the old days, as well as from now. I studied everything I could on titans, ODM gear, hand to hand combat, and my favourite being pressure points and science."

"You had books on the old days? But those are illegal?"

"They are. When they get confiscated, where do you think they go? To the royal library to ensure nobody gets them back."

Once again, it became silent. Armin stood up and offered me a hand.

"You don't despise me? Being a fucking princess who ran away and all? Pretending to be somebody for the past three years?"

"Somebody who drowns in seven feet of water is just as dead as someone who drowns in 20 feet of water. No one should compare traumas because someones weren't "as bad" as someone else's. This isn't a competition, we all deserve support. You shouldn't be judged for things you did to survive."

Taking Armin's hand, it was as if a friend had gone from acquaintances to best friends. Somebody knowing the truth about me lifted a weight from my shoulders I hadn't known I was carrying.

From there on out, Armin helped me with everyday things. When getting changed, he would offer to help put on my bandages to hide my breasts. He would save a seat for me with him and his friends. He would even make sure that he, Eren, and I showered first

Of course, Mikasa and Eren finding out was unplanned, but Eren walked into the showering areas and accused Armin and me of being "gay lovers" only to ask, "Where the fuck is your dick" not even noticing my breasts.

Mikasa however, Armin suggested I went to just to talk to. Despite her tough exterior, Mikasa was relieved to find out that Eren, Armin, and I were not "having a threesome" in the shower.

The final year of being a cadet was stressful enough as it was. Having to take tests and exams, whether it be physical, mental, or written tests, there was a lot of them. Mikasa always seemed to ace every single one of them, leaving the entire class jealous. But a perk of having Mikasa as a friend, she was always willing to practice and study with you.

But when it came to the final day of being a cadet, things began getting complicated.

"Now to list the rankings for us! I think it's clear who's the best." Jean bragged, showing off a smile, as Shadis finished putting up the paper, listing on who is the top ten. Quickly looking at who the rankings were, and letting a genuine smile show,

1\. MIKASA ACKERMAN / Y/N SSIER

2\. REINER BRAUN

3\. ANNIE LEONHARDT

4\. BETHOLDT HOOVER

5\. EREN JAEGER

6\. JEAN KIRSCHTEIN

7\. MARCO BOTT

8\. CONNIE SPRINGER

9\. SASHA BRAUS

10\. CHRISTA LENZ

"Oh yeah! Top ten! I'm the beeeeeeest!" Jean did a fist punch before I whispered to Annie,

"Sixth best." Annie had a small smirk, before shaking her head

"WHO SAID THAT" Jean yelled, looking around, as I quickly coughed.

"Woah! I didn't know two people could tie for first." Connie asked, as Mikasa and I did a high five, before shrugging.

"They're practically tied at the hip, Connie." Armin chimed in before we all made our way to the wall, waiting to see what the 'graduate rite of passage' was before the gate opened, and the scouts became filing in.

"Look at them. I can't wait to be apart of them." Eren said as we watched them trickle in. I only knew the commander, Erwin, from reading newspapers.

"ERENS GOT A BONER FOR THE SCOUTS" I quickly cupped my hands and yelled, and stood on a wooden box, before Eren smacked the back of my head, causing me to be off-balance.

"N-NO I DONT!" Eren cupped his hands before yelling, "Y/N HAS A BONER FOR SCIENCE!"

Armin chuckled a bit before I reached for whoever was beside me, missing by a few inches, before falling back into the road, I closed my eyes bracing for the impact of the ground, before being trampled by horses and clobbered by the scouts.

However, I never met the hard ground, only a soft object, which when I opened my eyes, saw a brunette person staring at me, smiling wide, and glancing at me from upside down.

"U -uh.. so sorry! Didn't mean to fall, er, catch, er land in your arms!" I quickly did a salute, once I was standing, and the traffic continued around us, but it seemed like the entire world was watching me.

"No need for formalities," They waved and looked around, "Now. Who has a boner for science?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so sorry for the short chapter! (1419 words but I try to aim for 2500) I'll update much more frequently now, possibly every other day!  
> Have any ideas for this story? Drop em! Or message them ;)  
> Goodnight lovelies! Thank you so much for the read!


	6. chapter four: fetch

"Now! Who has a boner for science?"

Please, eat me now titans.

"Uh.. Me? Yeah, me. No, wait. Yes... No? Yes. It's yes. I have a boner for science, like, a huge boner for science." _Shut the fuck up, Y/N!_ I thought to myself, as I cleared my throat. Thankfully after a second of staring, the brunette erupted into a laughing fit, clutching their sides, with their cheeks turning red, before smiling down at me.

"Adorable. I do hope you'll join the scouts, then we can work closer together." With a wink, the brunette hopped back on their horse, following the rest of the squads whom were leaving, before shouting behind them,

"Hange Zoe!" Doing a salute, I responded also doing a salute,

"Y/N Ssier!" With that, I was dragged back to the path going to the wall, where the rest of the cadets were.

"Eren! You're such a fucking prick." I half yelled at him,

"Hey! You pushed me first!"

"Not off a fucking crate!"

"Whatever. You liked it. You met a scout!" I rolled my eyes, before looking around, and walked over to Christa and Ymir,

"Hey, have you guys seen Bertholdt? We were supposed to be on the same squad today." Ymir and Christa both shook their heads before I shrugged and walked over to the lift to go on top of the wall.

Once upon the wall, I couldn't help but look at the scenery. It was so... big. I had never seen the outside world, except for the books. There were some trees and mountains in the distance and a few scattered titans. It was weird seeing the horizon, without buildings or walls.

I peered over the edge of the wall, towards the open fields. The scouts were no longer insight, and I began cleaning the cannons like I was instructed to do. Once I finished my set, I stood near the wall again, this time looking directly down and seeing the titans that were idly scratching at the wall, there were only about two, but still. I stared idly at them, and they stared back.

Almost like they recognized me. I decided to move my arms from side to side, and their eyes followed. I pretended to walk to the one side, and their eyes followed. It was as if they had a higher level of intelligence than what I anticipated. I picked up a rock that was beside my foot, and held it up, before throwing it into the distance.

The titans ran off towards the rock. As if playing fetch, and they were dogs. Giant carnivorous dogs.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I turned my head, seeing Annie, as I stood up from my squatting position.

"They have intelligence."

"They're just titans." Annie scoffed, standing beside me, scowling at the titans.

"No, I mean, they have intelligence. They literally just played fetch, and they watched my arm when I moved!" Annie scoffed,

"Yeah? Show me."

I picked up a rock again and showed Annie, to which she rolled her eyes. I held it up and waved it side to side, as they followed my arm. I quickly threw it as far as I could, and they once again ran after it.

"What the fuck?" Annie whispered, as I silently agreed. Watching the two titans, I saw the one who got the rock, raise his arm with the rock, wave it side to side, and then throw it at the wall.

"Holy shit!" I cursed, as Annie jumped back.

"You idiot! You just taught it to throw a rock at the wall!" I stared in horror, as the titans held large grins, as Annie's words just sunk in.

"Well, it was just a rock. It's not like it destroyed the wall or anything!"

A large crack of lightning struck nearby, and a gust of steam blew out from it. As soon as I glanced over, I was met face to face with the colossal titan.

"SHIT I SPOKE TOO SOON" I yelled, as I ran towards where the other cadets were, and making sure they were okay. Before I could get out another word, I realized the colossal titan was still there, and I stared directly into its face.

"H-H-Hi?" I whispered, scared, as its hand reached out towards me, and I quickly used my ODM gear to get away, landing on the other side of the wall, with most of the other cadets.

"Are you guys alright?" I yelled as they nodded back.

Once all of the cadets, along with the garrison, were stood in front of the supply headquarters, everyone began refilling their ODM gear, as well as getting fresh blades. Our squads got split up as well.

"Ackerman! Ssier!" Mikasa and I turned around, "You two are needed assisting with squad Kirstein, taking out large groups of titans."

I saluted, before running off to find Jean. I spotted him with Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Marco, Connie, and Sasha. It seems like the rest of the top ten cadets, besides Mikasa and Eren, whose squad was my original.

"I'm with you guys for today, I just got reassigned." Jean nodded, before we ran off, towards the left side of the city, as Eren's squad went to the upper left side.

"Whoever gets the most titan kills wins the others portion of bread!" Jean called out before Sasha began yelling about how she'll murder every titan.

The horde of titans began towards us, as we split up, to take out different titans. I headed over to one with a brown bob, and actually a closed mouth. I let out a yell as I sliced its nape easily, before going to the next titan.

It seemed like the titans kept coming, and they didn't stop. I landed on a nearby rooftop and wiped the sweat off my forehead using my sleeve, before tapping my gas tanks.

"I'm nearly out of gas," I called out to Connie on the next roof,

"Same here." He replied, as one by one, others joined us from different squads, them too running out of gas.

"Where's the supply squad? They should be here by now." Jean wondered out loud, before I shrugged, and stared at a nearby titan, it seemed to sense us grouped together.

"Shit." Connie cursed before I held my arm up, and everyone stopped,

"I got it!" I yelled, using my ODM gear to go slaughter the titan, as I neared it, I suddenly heard my ODM canister make a tiny squeak noise before I started plummeting to the ground,

"Y/N!" I heard a yell, as I opened my eyes,

I heard a ringing as my head collided with the ground, before opening my eyes and seeing a titan reach down and pick me up. I opened my eyes fully and held my head, it didn't eat me right away, just stared.

"Thank you," I whispered, scared that at one wrong move, it'll throw me.

"Can you be nice? Can I ride your back?" I reached out a hand, towards the titan's head, as it just stared at me. I patted it on its head before I pointed to my shoulder, and then it's own. "Can I ride?"

The titan started to raise me to its shoulder, before someone started coming towards me, on their ODM gear, and the titan quickly tried to change the route to its mouth, and I couldn't help let out a scream, and as I did, the titan let go.

When it let go, whoever it was racing over to me, grabbed me and went on the roof, as the titan covered its ears, and let out a god awful screech. It was so loud it caused the cadets watching the scene to cover their ears, before the titan collapsed on the ground, steaming.

"What the fuck just happened?" I heard Mikasa ask, the person who saved me before everything got fuzzy, and Mikasa was now a twin, as the other Mikasa was beside her,

"I don't-" I didn't finish my sentence before I started falling, Mikasa catching me, before flying back to the group, my nose suddenly gushing blood.

"Holy fucking shit, are you okay?" I nodded, before holding my head, and sitting down beside Bertholdt.

The conversations around me became out of focus, as I could only hold a piece of the ripped shirt to my nose, and feeling very weary. My head was leaning on Bertholdt's shoulder, and I could barely keep my eyes open. A sudden change of landscape confused me, as I realized that we were moving again.

Was I flying?

"We're going to the supply building. Don't worry, I got you." I opened my eyes to see Bertholdt barreling towards a window, before landing on top of the broken glass, to which I closed my eyes again.

I didn't know what happened next, but I do know we ended up on a roof somehow again. This time when I opened my eyes I felt a bit better.

"What?" I asked as everyone stared at a titan being eaten by other titans. I had Bertholdt put me down, as I walked to see better. As the titan broke free from the others, and destroyed another one, before falling down. Eren emerged from the titan's nape before I saw another titan coming over to kill him. More than one. More than five, a whole horde.

Mikasa screamed, as Armin held her back, same with Jean, so she didn't get killed by the other titans. I let out a scream, too, as all of the titans surrounding Eren fell over, immediately exploding, without anything besides steam coming out from them.

The next thing I knew was that blackness overtook my vision, once again. And this time, I didn't wake up immediately again.


	7. chapter five: baby shark teeth

Waking up in a cell chained to the wall was NOT something I'd expect when I regained consciousness, let alone soaked by freezing water.

"A-Ah! W-W-What t-t-the f-fuck!" I shivered, as I looked to the source of the cold substance. I was met by a small group of people and saw Eren chained in the cell across from me. He was awake and staring at the people.

"Why the fuck is that brat soaking wet?" A cold monotone voice cut through the guard's laughter before they immediately fell silent,

"They've been asleep for three days. They wouldn't wake up." The guard spoke up before I recognized his voice and his buddy's faces. It was the guards who guarded the interior, they'd accompany my father when he visited. They would surely recognize me if I spoke, let alone if they saw me. I quickly looked down, making sure the wet strands of hair covered my face.

"Pardon for the rude awakening. We already met Eren, and I'm afraid we're here to escort you two."

I heard the locks clicking, and didn't bother looking up, not even when they stood in front of me. I knew the group of people was watching, and I couldn't risk being recognized.

"Oi! Why the fuck won't you comply?" I heard the monotone voice ask again before I glanced up and motioned with my eyes to the group of men, hoping that he would get the hint.

"A little privacy, boys. We've got it from here." The tall blonde said, as Eren peeked his head around the person standing in front of him, as he was now in handcuffs, out of his cell.

"Thank you," I said, once the guards were gone, except the four right here, who I didn't recognize.

"I'll need you to put these on. You have court trial today, same with Jaeger."

"C-court? For what? I didn't do anything!" I asked, nearly yelling, as I complied anyway and put on the handcuffs, standing up, I caught Eren's eye as he was being ushered out of the hall, and realized the person escorting him was the person who caught me from falling off the crates the other day.

Huh, small world.

"It'll be talked about there." Was all the short monotone man said, as the tall blonde man with huge eyebrows led me to the courtroom, before having me sit outside, where another person was waiting?

"Hanji. Wait here with this one. Bring them in after Eren's trial is over, then it's their turn." With that, I was left alone with the brunette, the two men entering the courtroom.

"You can sit down if you'd like." They spoke up, as I took the seat beside them, careful not to move too much. It was quiet for a while, before they jumped up, and shouted,

"WAIT I REMEMBER YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE BONER FOR SCIENCE!"

_Well, this is embarrassing._

"I-I-um. Yes. That's me."

"Well, I didn't expect to see you so soon, well, in this manner anyway. Say, I know we aren't supposed to discuss this right now, but can you transform into a titan, like Eren?" _What? Eren can turn into a titan?_

That's right, I remember seeing Eren emerge from the nape of that one with abs. But how did he turn into a titan? And why can't I remember much?

"I didn't even know he could turn into a titan. To be quite frank I can't remember much at the moment. The last thing I remember solidly was my gas running out and a titan grabbing me. Then it gets splotchy."

Before Hanji could answer, the courtroom doors opened, and a pair of guards escorted Eren to a different room, only now he seemed more visibly beaten up. _Do they beat you to shit in court?_

"Enter the next defendant." Two guards grabbed my arms, as they escorted me quite harshly to the courtroom, which was full of people. None of them looked friendly, except the familiar tuff of blonde hair that was Armin, and the red scarf-wearing dark-haired girl, Mikasa.

Once I was on my knees, they had connected my handcuffs to the pole in the center of the room, and I looked around, before deciding to stare at the ground.

"Shall we begin? Your name is Y/N Ssier, and as a soldier, you have sworn to give up your life when called upon for the good of the people, is that correct?" An old man began reading off a piece of paper, before glancing up

"Y-Y-Yes."

"Good. As an enlisted soldier during a time of war, military doctrine declares your tribunal be held as a court-martial. As commander of the armed forces, this matter falls under my discretion. Thus, I will decide if you live or die. Any objections?"

"N-N-N-No S-Sir."

"Much appreciated. Now to proceed. Covering up your existence has proven to be quite fruitless, and unless we publicly disclose your existence, we risk an outbreak of civil unrest. As for Eren Jaeger, your fellow cadet, a choice must be made for which regiment will get custody of you."

I gulped loudly and prayed to whoever was out there that I would live, or at least be sent to the same place Eren was.

"The military police may now state their case."

"Thank you. Nile Dauck, commander of the military police speaking. Our recommendation following a thorough examination is to resort to public death by hanging. Subject Y/N Ssier may have helped save Eren Jaeger, but that begs the question of whether or not they were conspiring together. Jaeger had repatched the hole in the Trost District, whereas subject Ssier, remained unconscious. We have no idea the full extent of their abilities, which may later cause humanity's destruction."

Excuse me, _but what did he say?_

"Thank you. Now to hear the Scout Regiment's proposal."

"Thank you. As commander of the Survey Corp, I, Erwin Smith, propose that Y/N Ssier be reinstated under the direction of the Survey Corps. With Eren Jaeger in our midst, we would have a greater success rate with Ssier on our side, to protect him like they did before. That is all."

Good to know not everyone wants to kill me.

"That it?"

"Yes, sir. With Jaeger and Ssier, I am certain that we can retake Wall Maria, as well as learn more about the titans. Section Commander Hange Zoe has done numerous titan experiments, whereas the Military Police has zero titan experience. Zoe is the most knowledgeable human being on titans, and not placing Ssier under their custody would be a great risk."

"I agree with the Survey Corp, once more." He had hit the gavel before two guards immediately removed the metal pole keeping me in place. Once I was free, I was escorted out of the courtroom, to the same room as Eren was in.

"Eren, are you okay?" I questioned, before sitting beside him,

"Yeah. I'm fine. How are you? You've been out for days."

"I'm okay. I'm freezing, and my head pounding, but I'm okay. I barely remember a thing. I do remember a bit though about the titans." Once I said the word titans, the brunette with glasses immediately walked over, nearly knocking the short soldier down.

"Titans? Are you talking about titans?"

"Um, yeah, actually. Did you know that they have intelligence? The capability of retaining information?" I swear their eyes turned into the size of the moon.

"Impossible! With all of the experiments I've done, all they've tried to do was lunge."

"O-on the wall, I was playing fetch with a bunch of titans. One of the other cadets saw it."

"It's true, I think we all saw it." Eren spoke up, "Y/N threw the rock, the titan went and got it, and then it threw it back."

"THAT'S..."

"Disgusting." The short soldier cut Hanji off, before introducing himself, as Levi Ackerman. Apparently, he was the one to beat the shit out of Eren, to prove that he can handle him. Not to mention knocking his tooth out.

"H-hey, Eren, say ah!" I stated rather than asked, as he complied, as I quickly gasped, and stared in awe,

"U-U-Um... H-Hanji? Is it normal for teeth to grow back that f-fast? O-o-or did you never lose your baby teeth?" Eren turned bright red, before yelling out,

"I LOST MY BABY TEETH!" To which I just held up my arms in a sort of silent surrender.

"Maybe you're a shark?" I joked once more, before realizing I mentioned something most people probably don't know about.

"Tch, what the fucks a shark?" Levi asked,

"I-It's an animal in the o-ocean." With that, silence fell upon the room, as everyone began doing their own thing, waiting for Eren to feel a bit better before leaving.

Commander Erwin began talking with Levi near the window, as Eren continued leaning into the icepack he was holding, as I walked over to the table Hanji was standing by, examining Eren's lost tooth.

I was walking over to take a look at Eren's tooth myself, but had just realized that I was still moderately wet in the soaked clothes, as well as I needed to change the bandages hiding my breasts. I wasn't out of the capital yet and didn't know if I could trust anyone in the room.

But Hanji gave off a comforting vibe, to which I decided to ask about a change of clothes.

"U-U-U-m... S-Section commander?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I-is there any... um... clothes I can change into? I-I- need some bandages too."

"For what? Are you okay? Are you injured?"

"N-n-no! I-I-I just... I'm a bit i-insecure is all."

"Oh! Well, we already grabbed Eren and your things, so they should be somewhere around here..." Hanji glanced around a bit, before pointing at a luggage bag, one was Eren's I suppose, and the other was my familiar one. I picked mine up, before looking around,

"I'll escort you to the bathrooms. I'm sure you could use a bit of freshening up, as well."

"I-Is that your way of saying I stink?" I joked, to which Hanji laughed.

"No! Well, maybe a bit. You were sleeping for three days in the clothes you wore to fight in!"

With that, I began following the brunette out of the room, and into the hallway, before stopping before a unisex bathroom, most likely for prisoners.

"Unfortunately, I do have to be in the same room as you, to make sure you won't run off. But I won't watch, obviously." Once entering, I quickly stripped, and stepped into the tiny shower, which was really just a bucket with a sponge. Thankfully though, it did the job. I successfully scrubbed off dirt, blood, and soot.

I did a quick once over, before realizing that I did indeed have a small cut on my stomach. When I washed it with the sponge, I must have caused it to open again, so I sighed before quickly starting to dress. Once I slipped on my undergarments and pants, I tried to reach the bandages that were in my bag, and wrapped them around the front of my breasts, before reaching behind my back, to which the cut on my stomach opened up again.

"H-H-Hanji?"

"Hm?"

"I-I need help."

When Hanji turned around, I tried to keep my back to them, before I handed them the bandage pieces that I needed to wrap around my back. Holding my breasts in my arm, hopefully concealing them.

Hanji reached around, before realizing that my stomach was bleeding.

"Hey, let me patch that up, too- oh!" Before I could do anything, Hanji had already moved so they could see the wound, but unfortunately, the bandages weren't done yet, not enough to show my entire boob, but enough to know that I had them.

Hanji quickly slapped her hands over her eyes, before closing and opening their mouth

_Well so much for staying secret._

" _I'm confused_?" Was the only thing Hanji said, before I quickly tied off the bandages, and threw a shirt on.

"I-I-I can explain."


	8. chapter six: squeaky mouse

I was sitting on a bench, as Hanji stitched up my wound on my stomach. It was silent for a while, neither of us bringing up the fact that my identity is false.

"So, do you want to explain now, or?" Taking a sigh, I nodded, not mentally ready to go over the whole story yet.

"So my name isn't Y/N Ssier. It's Reiss."

"Like, as in Rod Reiss? The royal family?" Before I could say anything else, Hanji decided to yell quite loudly,

"You're the runaway princess!" I shushed them by putting a hand over their mouth before I removed it as I slipped my shirt on, as Hanji was done stitching up the cut on my stomach.

"Eren and two of my friends know already." With that, I began explaining everything that I had already explained to Armin the first time around.

"I understand if you feel the need to tell the MP's and turn me in. I just hope you won't. I know information that could be useful for humanity, but the scouts could utilize it."

"I'm not going to turn you in, in fact, I think you're a badass. However, I do feel the need to tell Erwin and the higher-ups in the scouts. Trust me, they won't snitch, but they deserve to know." I could understand that, and so I nodded.

With that, I began walking back to the room Eren and them were in until Hanji grabbed my arm, trying to ignore the feeling of butterflies in my stomach, and the burning feeling where Hanji's hand just was.

"They should be making their way to the new headquarters for the time being."

Following Hanji out to where a group of people stood, all had a horse beside them. Hanji led me to people holding two extra horses,

"Thank you, Moblit. Thank you, Petra." The man named Moblit had dirty blonde hair and kind facial features. The woman, Petra, had strawberry blonde hair, as well as a sweet smile, to which she handed the reins to me of the extra horse.

"Anytime, section commander!" They both said, before mounting their own horses, as I followed the best I could before we began riding.

Not quite sure how to make the horse begin trotting forward, I tried to look at the people around me and copy them. Thankfully, the horse started walking, and I let out a squeak. A few people looked over,

"Have you never rode a horse before?" Moblit asked as I shook my head.

"N-No..." He smiled and began talking, teaching me how to make the horse walk, stop, and even go faster. "T-t-thank yo-u"

It was quite peaceful, riding through the city, although I caught sight of a few onlookers, who were looking at me. I looked over at the brunette beside me, who was wiping off their glasses.

"S-section commander?" I asked, quietly, as they turned to me,

"Hm?" I motioned to the crowd ahead, as their eyes lit up, before looking around a bit.

"Here." Hanji put her cloak over my shoulders, before putting the hood up.

As a slight breeze picked up, the smell of books, vanilla, and a slight tinge of soot, reached my nose. As weird as it might be, Hanji smells wonderful to me.

"Thank you" I whispered, as we kept riding. Soon enough, we were past the walls, and even outside of them altogether, which was quite surprising. Having never been outside the wall before, I glanced around, putting my hood down to get more movement with my neck.

There were some birds flying above us, chirping, as well as a bunch of wildflowers in the fields. Insects were flying, as well as a few hopped around in the grass.

The ride was mainly full of small chatter of the people around me, and I chose to talk about titans with Hanji. Moblit joined us, which I learned he was Hanji's assistant.

"I haven't gotten a chance to read your file, yet. What is it you were hoping to do after the cadets?" Hanji questioned, as I smiled a bit.

"I was going to join the scouts actually. I know a lot about titans, and I do believe I could help improve certain items."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I do tinker a lot. I enjoy improving certain things. It's all I did in my free time at home, besides reading of course."

"Tell us one of your grand inventions, then." A new voice joined, which belonged to Petra.

"W-Well... I think that if we somehow connect an ODM rig to a wagon, we could easily use it to ride faster on the wagons. Maybe even use the horses pulling the wagon as extra horses in case someone loses theirs."

"How do you know we use wagons and horses on expeditions?" Petra questioned, as I rubbed my neck nervously.

"Well... I read all of the old scouting reports. I told you, I'm a reader. I lived in Wall Sina, and all of your scouting reports go to the king as well as the commanders, and if you know where to look and who to ask, you can get all of the information."

The more excited I got, the faster I spoke. Once I was done, Petra and a few others around us gave me weird looks, but Moblit seemed impressed. Whereas Hanji seemed as if they would jump off of the horse at any second, and start flying.

"So you joined the scouts because you read about our reports, and THAT didn't scare you away? You know how dangerous the scouts can be. How many people die, why would you want that?" A blonde-haired man who rode beside a brunette man ended up joining the conversation,

"I know that I can help reduce the numbers of those who die. If I didn't think I could help, I wouldn't have enlisted in the military."

Before anymore conversation could start, a gigantic run-down old castle came into view. It was of cobblestone, with moss and vines covering most of it. There was a large building with a fence around it, most likely a stable. There were old training dummies in a dirt patch off to the left, and all around us were trees, along with what seems to be a garden patch, although it was mostly overgrown now.

"This is where we're staying?" I questioned no one in particular, as Moblit nodded before everyone seemed to be getting off of their horses, before I looked over, and attempted to get off myself.

I slid one leg over, and once I made a small leap, my foot got stuck in the stirrups, and I not so gracefully tumbled off, landing face first.

Please, kill me now.

"How's that dirt tasting?"

Glancing up, and using my hand to wipe the dust off of my face, I was met with the brown eyes of Hanji. They held an amused look, as someone lifted the stirrup, so my foot fell to join the rest of my body on the ground.

"Tastes like bad first impressions. And disappointment." I grabbed the hand in front of my face, and stood up, wiping off the remaining dirt on my uniform.

"Tch." I turned around to see who it was that unhooked my foot from the stirrup and ended up having to look up to a short man with black hair. Of course, he was still an inch taller than me, as I was only 5'2 (sorry reader-chan, but I need you to be short for the story).

"O-o-oh! T-t-thank y-you!" I did a salute, while also bowing my head down, resisting the urge to cry.

"At ease." He seemed to sigh in annoyance and spoke up to the rest of the group of scouts that were around. I quickly walked over to Eren and stood beside him. Hoping that it would calm my nerves a bit.

"Alright, brats. We're cleaning today. Split off into your own squads. Squad Mike, you have the stables. Squad Hanji, the second floor. Squad Erwin, the first floor. My squad will be on the top floor, and finally, the medics can start unloading the supplies into the infirmary."

"Eren, where do you think we go?" I questioned, as we didn't have a squad yet, and are to be supervised at all times. Eren simply shrugged, before Levi walked over.

"Jaeger, you're with me. Ssier, you're with Hanji. Don't leave their sight." I quickly made my way over to the eccentric scientist, as they started carrying supplies into the building,

"S-Squad leader H-hanji?" I questioned, nervous, as they stopped in their tracks and looked over,

"Yes?"

"U-um. H-he said that I'm with you."

"Who?" Their eyebrows furrowed, creating a few wrinkles in between. Not knowing the short black-haired man's name, I went to point at him but discovered that he and his squad were gone.

"U-uh... The um... A short one." Hanji immediately burst into laughter, before handing a crate to me, which was quite heavy, to say the least.

"Captain Levi. Here, help me carry this into my office. I could use an extra set of hands there."

Following the brown-haired scientist inside, and up the stairs, it seemed like they had already started moving supplies here, as there were already some crates and supplies lying around. Once on the second floor, and after a few long corridors, we reached a brown door, which when opened revealed a large room.

Inside the large room were multiple bookcases, some lab equipment, a coffee table, a sofa, and a desk in the center of the room, which already had multiple papers scattered across it. The entire room smelled like dust and had cobwebs in almost every corner. Another door was seen to the right, which perhaps led to another office.

I set the heavy crate down beside where Hanji set theirs down and looked around.

"Ah, enjoy my decor?" Hanji went and sat down at their desk, before looking at the papers, and began filling them out. Does this human ever stop working?

"If you could unpack those crates, that would be lovely. Most are books anyway, and as long as they're on the bookshelf, that's fine with me. I need to fill out the rest of this paperwork."

Opening up the one crate, I grabbed a stack of books, before walking to the nearest bookshelf.

The first book was about history, and I couldn't help but look at every title of the books I put away. After a few hours, I had all of the books put away. Most of them were science-related, but a few were fairy tales, or a few books even about a mystery.

I went over and opened up the window across the room, and looked outside once more.

Being higher up, kind of felt like flying. I could see more of the world, the wonderful world. Trees were mostly what I saw, but there was an occasional bird or a scout who was dumping out dust from a dustpan. A breeze went through, and it smelled fresh. I couldn't think of another word to describe it, other than fresh. The breeze accidentally knocked a few papers onto the floor from Hanji's desk, as well as blew out the candle which was residing beside Hanji's desk.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I apologized, as I quickly shut the window, and bent down to start picking up the papers on the ground. A light laugh went throughout the room, the kind of laugh which you'd like to hear on repeat.

"It's alright. I was done anyway." Hanji commented, as I quickly looked up, and realized the awkward position which we were in. Hanji was sitting in their chair, and I was on my knees in front of them. "What a compromising position."

I quickly got up, and handed Hanji the papers, as I turned a bright red, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"S-s-sorry."

"Who said I didn't enjoy it?"

I let out an involuntary squeak, as someone spoke up from the doorway,

"You sound like a mouse, Y/N," Moblit stated, as he set down another crate, and collected the finished papers Hanji had on their desk.

"She does, doesn't she?" Hanji agreed before I squeaked again, as they both shared a laugh.

"What did you do to her, squad leader?"

"Nothing. _Yet_." Hanji sent a wink, as I tried not to let out another squeak, before going and starting to put away the crate Moblit brought in.

Moblit left once more, off to deliver the papers to whoever they were going to, before Hanji began putting away books as well.

"I say we meet with Erwin and Levi later today, once dinner is done. That way we could let them into the loop of who you are. After all, if you're going to be my assistant, it's better to come to clean upfront."

"A-a-assistant?! But I'm a cadet!"

"You _were_ a cadet. You're a scout now. Plus, if I have to watch you for nearly 24/7, it would be a lot easier if it was your job, no?"

"I suppose that's true. Thank you, squad leader Hanji." I nodded, as Hanji looked over, a smile on their soft lips,

"No need to thank me, and please, call me Hanji, Y'N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just a reminder that this story is a SLOW BURN! I won't make Y/N and Hanji get together right away, and I might even throw some bumps in along the way :))))
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- Evie


	9. chapter seven: i almost forgot moblit

"Alright, Eren! Just transform once I give the signal!" Hanji shouted from the tree she was in, as Eren was waiting to transform from on the ground, the special ops squad were ready to take him out if needed, and I was standing on the ground as well, a few meters away from Eren.

Today Hanji wanted to see if Eren could transform and if he could climb. They also wanted to see if I could do anything else to titan Eren, other than knock him out.

So far, I couldn't make titan Eren pass out, not since the day the wall was breached. I was beginning to lose hope in myself, and I slowly saw the other scouts do the same.

The last time we did an experiment, Eren ruined tea-time, because he dropped a goddamn spoon.

Before I could think anymore, a green smoke signal went off, signaling the start of the experiment. Moblit was beside Hanji, both taking notes occasionally.

Eren took a bite from his hand, just as I slipped on the goggles Hanji had made for me, since if I was to use my power, I had to get super close, and Eren's steam could make it hard to see.

After the lightning strike came from the sky, Eren's 20M titan was standing beside me, and as we discussed, he let out a roar, signaling he was ready for me to give my best.

I took a deep breath and tried to think of how I used my power last time. My life was in danger. If Eren transforms by inflicting pain on himself, while having a goal in mind, maybe it was the same for me.

I looked at my hand, before looking back at Eren, then back at my hand. I brought it up to my mouth, before sinking my teeth in. Son of a bitch, how does Eren do that all the time?

Before I could think of anything else, I felt as if I was flying. The world felt different. I looked up at Eren, and almost as if I had just studied how to control my power, I lifted up my hand and pointed at Eren.

Staring straight at Eren, he suddenly let out an ear-piercing roar. At this, I moved my arm, and Eren went barreling towards a bunch of trees, and the scouts in the tree quickly used their ODM gear to move, to which Eren went to get up from the trees, but instead his titan let out a rush of steam.

At the same time, I collapsed onto the ground, as if all of the energy I had was drained. I felt how Eren's titan looks. Like it's ass got beat by Levi. _Again_.

"Y/N!" Someone yelled as it felt like it was shouted from every direction, from near and far.

I looked down and noticed that my nose had begun bleeding and dripped onto my uniform. For fucks sake, I JUST cleaned it, too.

I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders, as I blinked a few times, seeing the brunette scientist.

"Hanji. Hi." I said as I went to stand up, but instead, my legs had turned into limp noodles, and instead, I fell over once more, only to have Moblit and Hanji catch me, each having an arm on either side.

"Hey, there, short stuff. How are you feeling?" As they began steering me back to the horses, which were under the trees, I saw Eren also, who was in the same state as I was, being helped to the horses by members of Squad Levi.

"I feel like... dirt. Like people stepped on me over and over. No, a titan stepped on me over and over."

"Alright. Well, don't worry, we'll be back at HQ soon." Moblit replied for Hanji, as Hanji helped me onto my horse, before hopping on their own, and grabbing the reins of mine so it walked beside them, probably to make sure I didn't roll off.

"Well, if you weren't badass before, you sure are now. You lifted up an entire 20 Meter titan with your MIND, and THREW it at a bunch of trees." Petra had exclaimed, and smiled, offering me a water bottle, to which I took a drink from gladly.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Eren groaned from beside me, as I turned my head, leaning on my horse, H/N (horse's name).

"Sorry, Eren." He waved me off, as he leaned on his own horse, steam coming off of him.

The horses began trotting back to HQ, which was only a few minutes away. I decided to ask about what else the day held, as it was only midday.

"Squad leader Hanji, what else is on the docket for today?" I lifted my head up from the horse, slowly regaining my energy back.

"Well, once we get back we're having lunch. Then I suppose it's training. Unless you'd like to join me with Sawney and Bean?" Giving Hanji a look, they burst into laughter, "Alright, Sawney and Bean would love to see you again."

Upon arriving back at HQ, we all tied our horses up outside of the stables, before going to the dining hall, for lunch. Lunch was the same as usual, which was some soup, bread, and a cup of water or tea. People tended to sit with their friends, and I either sat with the other cadets from training or with squad Levi. Today I sat beside Sasha and Bertholdt.

"Good morning!" I greeted as I sat down, to which a few had greeted me back.

"So, Y/N, Eren, how did the experiments go today?" Mikasa had questioned, as Eren gave me a look.

"Y/N kicked my ass, that's what happened." Eren laughed a bit, as Jean offered me a high five.

"Like human versus human, or human versus titan?" Connie asked as I took a sip of my lukewarm drink, (either tea or water, you choose :))

"I was in titan form, and they wanted to see if Y/N could use her powers yet. Needless to say, she sent me literally flying into a set of trees, and I was down." I felt a few stares, before Bertholdt scooted away a bit, for some reason. Most of them were giving encouragement or congratulations.

"C'mon guys, it wasn't that impressive. All I did was bite my hand as Eren does, and then I thought about making Eren do what I wanted. It's like I had training before, I almost felt like I had done it before."

"But you didn't, did you?" Sasha wondered out loud, as I gave her the rest of my soup, suddenly losing my appetite.

"No, I didn't. The only training I got was Hanji giving some tips that might work."

"Hanji, eh? No section leader in front of it?" Jean teased, as I felt my cheeks turn as red as the tomatoes in today's soup.

"I-I meant to say that."

"Sure you did, short stuff." Jean laughed, as Mikasa commented,

"It's pretty clear that you have a thing for Hanji. You can't see the way that you look at them when they talk."

"Wait I thought Y/N liked Bertholdt?" Connie asked before Ymir smacked him in the back of the head,

"G-g-guys! W-we're just good friends..." Bertholdt exclaimed, as I viciously nodded.

"Whatever you say." Jean shrugged before everyone began talking about other things, such as training later today.

"Are you training with us?" Eren asked as I shook my head.

"No, I'm going with Han- Section commander Hanji, to visit Sawney and Bean. I want to show them that I can control regular titans easily, maybe even teach them something."

"I think I'd rather spend my time running laps, rather than with titans," Ymir commented, as many agreed.

"Are you going to be there all night again?" Reiner questioned, as I shrugged,

"I don't think so. Plus we need to switch guards around six, which might be a bit confusing as we explain what they're supposed to do. I think that was only a one-time thing, going all night. It was to see how long they could go without sunlight. Moblit and Hanji did want to start researching more about Eren tonight though, something about-" Suddenly I was cut off by a loud booming voice from right behind me,

"Y/NNNNNNN~!" I turned my head, trying not to choke on my own spit. "TITANS CALL OUR NAMES! LET'S GO!"

The brunette scientist already started pulling my arm, as I quickly spoke up,

"H-H-Hanji! Lunch isn't even over yet-!" I began speaking, however, I was already at the door leaving, when I waved back at my friends, as they all gave me knowing looks.

"NO TIME TO FINISH! I JUST HAD AN IDEA!"

Skidding to a stop right outside the door, Hanji turned around, as I ran straight into them, almost knocking them over,

"I almost forgot Moblit." That is all Hanji said, before darting back inside, bringing back the sandy blonde man, with a piece of bread in his mouth, and we started our trek to the stables, hopped onto our horses, and began riding to where the two tians were.

"Section commander, I didn't even finish eating," Moblit whined as Hanji looked over, a mischievous glint in their eyes,

"There's no time for food when science is waiting."


	10. chapter eight: not dogs

"Now.. sit!"

The titan didn't budge one bit.

"It's not a dog."

"THANK'S MOBLIT, I DIDN'T KNOW THAT." Moblit held up his hands in a surrendering motion.

"Hanji, do I have permission to touch them?" Hanji nodded from her spot beside me, as Moblit and Hanji both scribbled something down.

I began walking towards Sawney, as he lunged before I jumped back. He looked like a wolf about to lunge at another wolf who was about to steal his kill. Almost like I was struck by lightning, an idea came to my mind. I began taking off my ODM gear and unclipping the harness I had on, as I felt a few judgemental stares from other Scouts.

"What are you doing? Giving them a striptease?" Hanji questioned before I let out a laugh,

"I think they're intimidated by people in uniform. If they think that I have the capability to kill them, they'll lunge first. If I look like a civilian, they might not lunge right away." Hanji began scribbling fiercely at the notebook in their hand before I looked around, and grabbed Moblit,

"Humor me." Is all I said, before looking at the titans and waving my arms, making sure I had their attention. "Hi! It is nice to meet you. I am Y/N. What is your name?"

"Wha-" After a loud cough by me, Moblit caught on. "My name is Moblit. It is nice to meet you as well."

At this part, I stuck out my hand, and we shook hands.

"It is a pleasure to be your friend."

I began walking towards Sawney once more, as I stared right into his eyes.

"Hello, my name is Y/N. You're Sawney, right? It is nice to meet you. Can we be friends?" I cautiously realized that I was a lot farther ahead than I usually was. I put my hand out, as I watched with large eyes, seeing him lift his finger, and touching my hand.

"Thank you, Sawney. Can my friend come over, too? I promise they won't hurt you." At this, I looked behind me, and motioned for the brunette scientist, who was basically drooling and had eyes wider than the moon. Hanji made their way over, as Sawney let out a low growl.

"Hey, it's okay. Look," I held my hand out for Hanji, as Hanji looked at it, before looking at Sawney, and finally landing on me. I smiled a little before Hanji took my hand, and I carefully tugged them over.

Hanji's hand was soft, not like I expected. There didn't seem to be any callouses, and it was surprisingly warm. I couldn't help but smile at the brunette's astounded expression.

"Sawney, this is my friend, Hanji." I carefully kneeled down, still holding Hanji's hand, as well as Sawneys finger. I placed Hanji's hand onto Sawneys, as I could have sworn Hanji's eyes had some tears in them.

"Hello, my baby. How are you doing?" Hanji questioned, as she walked towards Sawney more, before giving him a hug, then shouting, "THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE."

While I watched Hanji with Sawney, I made my way over to Bean.

"Can I be your friend too? Neither I nor my friend Hanji will hurt you."

Carefully putting my hand out, and stepping closer, I set it carefully on Bean's nose. He opened his mouth, and his tongue rolled out, and before I could even move away, or ask him what he was doing, he licked from my feet all the way to my face.

"What was that about titans not being dogs, Moblit?"

I was standing still, not quite sure how to react to titan slobber being all over me. Moblit began laughing, as Hanji gasped before I heard their footsteps coming up to me.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT WIPING THAT OFF UNTIL WE GET SAMPLES!"

I internally groaned as I smiled at Bean.

"Thanks, Bean."

Taking a few steps back, and then walking to the tent in front of the two titans, I grabbed a few vials and began scooping titan slobber into it. What a lovely thing to do.

"Here," I looked up to Hanji holding a few rags, as I grabbed another vial, before putting more slobber into it. "I think that should be enough samples, thank you, Y/N."

I smiled lightly before grabbing a rag and starting to wipe off the slobber from my face. Hanji began wiping the slobber off of the side of my neck, as well as the back, too. Places where I couldn't reach.

"What's this?" I turned my head, to see what Hanji could be talking about, but when Hanji poked it, I knew exactly what they meant.

"Ah. My father did that. At least I assumed he did it. It's a symbol. He said if I ever went missing, he would know it was me."

"I'm sorry." Hanji continued wiping at my back before I shrugged.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt. In fact, I don't remember when I got it. Probably when I couldn't remember."

It was quiet after that, going into a comfortable silence. It was rare for Hanji to be quiet, but when we were alone, I've noticed they're a lot quieter.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as I set the rag down, finally done with wiping at the slobber to the best of my ability. Hanji put down their rag as well, before grabbing my hand, making me stand up.

"How about I show you instead?" With that, Hanji had led me outside the tent, and we both got onto our horses, I had to put on my gear first of course. I followed Hanji to the best of my ability, still being a bit rough on horseback.

Within a few minutes, we arrived at the garden behind HQ. It wasn't as run down as it was when the scouts first arrived, but still a bit messy.

"I started taking out the weeds in the garden. I thought maybe we could start growing our own herbs for medicine, maybe even vegetables."

"That's incredible, Hanji."

I kneeled down and began helping Hanji de-weed the garden, which was nearly all clear of weeds. A few plants were already growing, and from catching me looking, Hanji pointed to a particular plant.

"I found most of these already planted. We have pumpkin, basil, some basic healing herbs, and I'm not quite sure what this plant is."

"Oh! That's a tobacco plant. People dry the leaves out and use them to smoke." Hanji seemed a bit puzzled, to which I chuckled,

"They crush it up once it's dry and they pack it into a pipe, or they wrap it in some paper. These leaves seem to be done growing, so we can pick them. Then, the plant will bloom again. I'll show you how to do it once they're dried out."

Hanji began helping pluck the leaves that were ready from the plant, and they asked a question,

"How do you know all of this?"

"There was some in the castle garden. My father said it was a gift. I'm not sure who from, but he enjoyed smoking to concentrate on his work."

"You have a garden there? In the castle?"

"Sure did. Nearly every flower and vegetable there. The hyacinths were so beautiful."

"What are those?"

"It's a type of flower. I have a book about them inside if you'd like to see them. Though I suppose I should take a bath first." Hanji smiled a bit, before standing up and holding out a hand.

"I'd love to see some. You could use the bathtub in my office bathroom. You know where it is, right? Anyway, the scout showers turn off after sundown."

Looking up, the sun was just about gone anyway. The sky was a bright pink colour and nearly took my breath away. I felt a tug at my hand before looked over at Hanji. The brunette offered a smile, before leading me inside the old castle, a nice silence taking over us.

"Tch, what the fuck are you covered in?" A low voice asked from down the hallway, as I looked up, I was met with Levi's grey eyes.

"O-o-oh! Um... Titan... saliva?"

"BEAN LICKED Y/N!" Hanji exclaimed the same time I answered, as Levi made a disgusted face.

"Disgusting. Go clean yourself up, Ssier." I saluted before he started walking away. But not before adding, "Or else 'the short captain' will make you run fifty laps tomorrow."

Letting out a squeak, I quickly started walking faster towards Hanji's office, while Hanji was losing it behind me.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, HANJI. LEVI'S GOING TO MURDER ME. I DIDN'T THINK HE HEARD ME WHEN I CALLED HIM 'THE SHORT ONE'"

My little outburst didn't make Hanji stop laughing, and they began laughing much harder.

"As long as you're my assistant, I won't let him touch you, Y/N! Hanji will protect you!"

"And why is Hanji talking in the third person?"

"HANJI DOESN'T KNOW!" They exclaimed, before bringing me into a side hug, before plugging their nose and pointing to a bathroom. "Sorry, but you reek of titan. Go get washed and then you can tell me about Hyacinths and Tobacco."

Who knew a crazy scientist could make me feel so safe in such a dangerous world?


	11. chapter nine: kinky

"What do you think titan saliva tastes like?" Hanji had broken the silence, having Moblit, Hanji, and I documenting different findings, along with doing paperwork.

"Don't you dare try it." Moblit sighed, as he grabbed the vial from the brunette, and instead handed them paperwork that needed signing.

The past couple of days haven't been too crazy. Physical training took place every other day, same with experiments. However, ODM training had also been on the days of experiments. Cleaning happened during the days of physical training, and of course, that could take all afternoon.

Thankfully, I didn't have to do the same training Levi makes everyone else do, I basically did the same tasks as Moblit. I trained three times a week but mostly helped Hanji with their experiments. Sometimes even helping the medics with making medicine. Of course, we were constantly making cleaning products, under Levi's request.

Currently, I was working on making more medicine for the medics. Hanji was looking at the titan saliva from Bean, and Moblit was making cleaning supplies and doing paperwork.

"This saliva doesn't seem to have any particular chemicals or anything in it. So how do titans dissolve humans in their stomachs? They don't have any organs, so they don't have any stomach acid." Hanji wondered out loud, often times the three of us would throw ideas back and forth, so we share our thoughts a lot.

"Do they... um... defecate?" Moblit questioned,

"I don't think so, if that was the case, why don't we find any remains? Not only that, this saliva doesn't even look that different from a normal substance underneath the microscope."

"Could I take a glance?" I questioned, as Hanji moved a bit out of the way, and I took a quick glance under the microscope. Suddenly, it hit me.

"Hanji! Spit into this vial for me!"

"That's a bit kinky, but alright, if that's what you're into." Hanji shrugged, before spitting into the vial.

"It's for science, you dirty-minded scientist!" Putting a droplet of Hanji's saliva into a slide, I put it side by side the titan saliva, before blocking the one out.

"Hanji, what does that look like?"

"I don't understand. This is just the titan saliva, what are you-"

"THAT'S YOUR SALIVA. THAT'S THE TITAN SALIVA." I uncovered the titan saliva, as Hanji glanced back into the microscope, letting out a squeal.

"WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!" Hanji shouted, before standing up, and running out of the room, not bothering to shut the door. A few concerned scouts looked into the room, as Moblit shrugged.

"Where do you think they went?" I asked, as Moblit once again shrugged, as Hanji burst into the room, dragging behind Erwin, Miche, and Levi.

"What the fuck, shitty-glasses? I was doing paperwork." Levi asked, before Hanji pointed to the microscope, then to me, then to Moblit, then to me again, and then let out another shriek.

"Translation?" Erwin questioned, as Moblit spoke up.

"If you could all take turns looking at the two slides in the microscope."

One by one, they all did so, as Hanji was beginning to jump up and down, doing a tiny dance.

"I don't understand, they're the same thing?" Erwin asked, as Hanji squealed, until Levi slapped their arm with the paperwork he was still holding.

"Exactly. Except they're not." I pulled out both vials, one in each hand. "This one is titan saliva. THIS one is Hanji's saliva. Do you know what this means?"

"That Hanji's a titan?" Levi scoffed,

"No, you numbnut, it means that titans are human. At least a bit anyway!" Hanji exclaimed excitedly.

"A bit of spit is all you needed to prove that?" Miche questioned, which was quite frankly the first time I've heard that man say more than one word in a sentence.

"No, actually. Y/N had an interesting idea when it came to Sawney and Bean, rest their lovely souls, where if Y/N introduced herself first, and wore civilian clothes, maybe they wouldn't feel threatened. They didn't try and eat her. In fact," At this point, Hanji pointed to the vial, "Bean licked her, but the same way a dog would show affection."

Levi let out a small, 'disgusting', before Erwin spoke up,

"So titans act on if they feel threatened, and based on hunger?" I nodded, and replied for Hanji, as they began cleaning the workspace up a bit.

"The two titans in question, they acted as if they were greeting me. They even let me bring Hanji close enough to hug Sawney. In fact, the next day I taught them to mimic us. It's almost as if they had capabilities to learn, adapt, and even store information."

"In other words, titans have the same brain capacity as a small child, in fact, they're more human than we even thought." Moblit finished off, as Erwin nodded.

"Humanity has certainly taken steps towards the truth today, thanks to you three. Thank you. Keep up the good work. Although, I was just about to send for you five. There's something we need to discuss, about Y/N." Erwin had begun, as he took a seat on the sofa in Hanji's office, Miche sitting beside Moblit by the lab equipment, Hanji sitting at their desk, Levi leaning on the wall, and I had taken a stand by the window, overlooking the grounds.

"Y/N, it has come to my attention that Hanji and you would like to meet with us. You may now speak freely."

"Hanji, I thought you told them already!" I quietly whined to Hanji, as the brunette smiled lightly and shrugged,

"I might have forgotten."

I let out a sigh, before taking a deep breath and speaking up.

"Yes, commander. Thank you. Um... how do I start?" Before I could utter another word, Hanji spoke up first,

"Y/N'S A GIRL AND THEIR NAME ISNT Y/N SSIER IT'S Y/N REISS AND THEY'RE THE RUNAWAY PRINCESS AND THEY RAN AWAY FROM THEIR FATHER BECAUSE HE WAS QUITE AN ABUSIVE ASSHOLE BUT Y/N HAS INFORMATION ABOUT TITANS AND OTHER THINGS THAT COULD BE USEFUL FOR US." Hanji immediately sat down, and said much quieter, "Sorry I'm bad at keeping secrets."

The entire room went silent. Levi even had a shocked expression on his face, as everyone else stared at me.

"Thank you, Hanji..." I cleared my throat. "What Hanji said is true. Please don't make me go back to my old life. I wasn't allowed outside at all, not even to the backyard. I'm free, now. I'm fighting for freedom. I figured I should come clean to the top-ranking officers. I'm not sure what my father would do if he knew I was in the scouts, and frankly, I don't want to find out."

"I appreciate your honesty. At this point, I'm a bit afraid, as well. If the interior finds out we're harboring a fugitive, the scouts might lose custody of Eren as well. Though, I do understand why you hid your identity." Erwin had stated, as Levi spoke up.

"I say we tell the brass to fuck off. Let Y/N do what she wants. You're what, 19 after all?" I nodded, as he continued, "Sure, you ran away when you were 16, but you're a member of the military now, they can't just overwrite that, right?"

"They could, technically. They're the royal family, they can do whatever they want to." Moblit nervously added as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I think Y/N is an asset to us at this point, have you seen how much we've found out since Y/N joined? Y/N graduated top of her class, as well. Not to mention, she's her own person! I say screw the lot of them." Hanji spoke up, as everyone else nodded.

"I agree to all of those points. For now, let's keep Y/N's identity hidden, we could use this to our advantage at some point. Y/N, you can change rooms so you don't sleep with the other guys. Say it's because of your age, being a few years older. Hanji, please give Y/N some of the female necessities that other female scouts get, including a more comfortable uniform." Erwin finally let a smile take over his face, a small one, but nonetheless a smile.

"S-sir! T-thank you! B-but who will I bunk with? Won't it cause an uproar if they think I get a room to myself?"

"I see your point. Hanji could Y/N stay in your office until we figure out what room she can sleep in?"

Hanji nodded, and got up, before pulling Y/N along to the door,

"IT'LL BE LIKE A SLEEPOVER!"

With that, the others filed out of Hanji's office, before Hanji began walking towards the hallway, which held the closet with extra supplies. Inside the closet, there were quite a few crates, and Hanji began digging in them, before handing over a piece of cloth,

"It's a bra. I know you usually use bandages, but that could cause damage in the long run."

"Thank you. Do you think there are extra shirts? It's quite restricting in this one. My... er... breasts. It's right around them."

"Hm. We should. If not, I could give you a few of mine."

"Oh! No, you don't need to give me your-"

"It's fine, I don't mind!"

Hanji grabbed a few other things, before handing them over. It seemed like a pair of female pants, which didn't have the extra crotch space, as well as a couple of extra bra's, pants, and a few sanitary items.

"Thank you, so much, section commander." I thanked Hanji, as they smiled, a genuine smile which reached their brown eyes, as they spoke softly,

"Of course, Y/N. Let's get back to the office. It's getting late, and tomorrow we have a few experiments to run."

Hanji held out a slender tan hand, before opening the door, as I grabbed their hand. Sparks went up my fingertips, and I felt blood rush to my cheeks. Is this really happening?

Am I falling for my section commander?


	12. chapter ten: yes sir

_"Now, you behave yourself and stay safe, alright? We're so proud of you!" An older couple was doting over the child, as the boy beamed, clutching an armband with pride. A once white armband, now being yellow._

_"Yes, grandpa, yes grandma." With a kiss to the forehead from the grandmother and a smile from the grandfather, smiling brightly back, before starting towards the train waiting for the remaining passengers._

_"We love you!" The couple shouted as his smile got even brighter, adjusting his glasses._

_"I love you guys, too!"_

_Walking onto the train, it held a few other children, about the same age as him. There were roughly seven other children on the train, most of them were already by somebody else. There were three girls and four boys._

_"Hey! Over here!" A boy with blonde hair waved the child over, as he scurried over quickly, and smiled._

_"How was your holiday?" The boy simply asked once settled beside the blonde._

_"It was good. I spent a lot of it with my younger cousin. What about you?"_

_"I spent most of it reading. How about you, Pieck?"_

_The small dreary eyed black-haired girl looked over, not letting go of the other girl's frail hand. The black-haired girl, Pieck, was blocking the view of the other girl since she was behind Pieck._

_"Oh, my holiday was good. You know, I spent it with this troublemaker." She motioned to the girl, behind her, who shouted a soft, 'hey!', before both shared a laugh,_

_"Well, how was your holiday? Hopefully, you didn't get into too much trouble!" The boy laughed before the girl beside Pieck finally looked over Pieck's shoulder and scowled at the boy._

_"You probably caused more trouble than me!"_

_"No way! Like I said, I was reading all holiday, Y/N."_

Waking up to a jolt, along with a cold draft, I shot out of bed, or rather, the sofa. As soon as my feet hit the cold floor, I shivered even more. Why was it so cold?

A loud boom erupted, as the night sky outside of the castle lit up, signaling it was a thunderstorm. Well, that makes sense as to why it's cold.

I stretched for a minute, before grabbing the blanket I was using, and wrapping it around myself. I looked around in the dark, trying to make my way over to Hanji's desk, to see if they were passed out or not in the middle of paperwork.

As soon as I was about to reach the desk, a loud boom erupted once more from outside, making me jump and let out a small shriek, before tripping over something on the ground. I tried to catch myself by grabbing onto the bookcase, but my arms were wrapped in the blanket, so I ended up just slamming my face off of the wall, before slamming it again on the ground.

The sky lit up once more with a strike of lightning, as I groaned from the floor, shrieking when a loud boom came from outside. Thunderstorms were not my cup of tea and never were. Ever since I was a little kid, they always scared me.

I heard a creak of a door opening, as a slight illuminated Hanji looked into the room, groggy with sleep, and blinking rapidly, before looking down at the ground,

"What're you doing on the floor?"

"I- I fell. I woke up from the storm, and I was cold, so I was wrapped in a blanket, and then lightning struck and I tried to catch myself because I tripped, but I slammed my face off the wall, and then the floor because my hands were wrapped in the blanket-" Before I said another word, another loud noise went through the old castle, and I let out another shriek. Hanji held out a hand, as I grabbed it, and pulled myself up.

"Your nose is bleeding. Come here, I'll take a look at it in the bathroom." Hanji led me to the bathroom, not letting go of my hand, probably so I didn't fall over once more.

Walking in the bathroom, Hanji had instructed me to take a seat on the stool beside the sink, before setting the candle beside the sink. Hanji turned around grabbing a rag, before wetting it and pressing it to my nose, dabbing it slightly.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," I mumbled as Hanji dabbed at the cut on my lip, which I hadn't realized was there.

"It's alright. I got more sleep than I usually do."

**_KABOOM_ **

I couldn't help jumping again, accidentally biting my lip, before scowling at the bitter taste of metal.

"Are you scared of thunderstorms?" Hanji wandered, before rinsing the rag, and dabbing more at my nose.

"No! EEK!"

**_KABOOM_ **

Hanji just stared at me, a knowing look, until I sighed and nodded.

"It's alright to have fears. They're only normal. If it makes you feel better, I'm afraid of moths."

"Moths?" I wondered, as Hanji shrugged, before grabbing the candle as they grabbed my hand, helping me up, and leading me out of the bathroom,

"They're creepy. Here, I figured you could use the bed, you're really cold, and I don't want you to catch a cold." Hanji set the candle down on the small table beside the bed, before pulling the covers back and climbing in.

"Sleep with you?"

"It'll take your mind off of the thunder, and you'll fall asleep faster. Now get in the bed."

"Yes, sir," I mumbled, climbing in, pulling the covers over myself, and laying on the pillow facing the ceiling. It was still a bit chilly, and I couldn't control myself from shivering. I tried to close my eyes, and maybe fall asleep, but I couldn't stop shaking.

**_KABOOM_ **

I felt a pair of arms slowly slide around me, holding me close to someone's chest.

"Hanji?" I questioned, as Hanji hummed in response, "Are you cuddling me?"

"Yes. You were shaking the bed. Plus I'm cold. And lonely. And it'll calm you down."

I smiled to myself, knowing Hanji couldn't see my face in the darkness, glad about that because my face was probably as red as a titan's asshole.

I stopped shaking after a bit, slowly relaxing into Hanji's chest. Hanji surprisingly emitted a lot of body heat, and I wasn't complaining. I slowly moved a bit, so that Hanji laid on their back, and I could rest my head on their chest. Their heartbeat was a steady rhythm, as well as their breathing.

Hanji pulled me closer, as I looked up, not being able to help stare at the brunette scientist. Hanji's face seemed so calm, not a single wrinkle, no glasses, and no furrowed brow. I couldn't help but notice that Hanji had slight freckles covering their nose and cheeks, not as prominent as Ymir's, but almost like tiny flecks of cocoa powder.

Slowly, Hanji's breathing seemed to even out, as I continued to admire the human being in front of me. I smiled, and couldn't help but reach out, and lightly trace the freckles on Hanji's cheek, pretending to connect the dots into constellations.

Hanji stirred slightly, and I stopped tracing the freckles, but Hanji frowned and opened one eye,

"Why'd you stop? It felt nice"

I turned a bright red, before my eyes widened, as Hanji smiled, before grabbing my hand which was frozen from being caught admiring my superior and placed it on their cheek. They didn't move their hand from mine and whispered a small,

"Goodnight, Y/N. Sleep well, bunny."

I turned my head, so my cheek was flat against Hanji's chest, listening to their heartbeat once more, but it was faster than before. I didn't bother moving my hand still on Hanji's face, as I whispered back a tiny,

"Goodnight, Hanji. Thank you."

.

"They're kind of cute," Sasha whispered to Moblit, who nodded in agreement, before snapping a quick picture on a camera, as the film began printing out. Both were searching for their friends, as they were late for breakfast. A set of footsteps walked in, to see what was going on, and stopped abruptly.

"Should we wake them up, Commander?" Sasha whispered once more, as Erwin simply smiled.

The scene was interesting. Y/N was wrapped in the blankets like a burrito, and Hanji seemed as if they got hot in the middle of the night, as they had no blankets, and instead, held Y/N as if, if they let go, the H/C haired girl would disappear. Y/N was snoring lightly, and their hand was still holding Hanji's face, and Hanji's hand holding Y/N's face back.

"Let them have the day off. They've been working nonstop for a while. Moblit, you too. Let's let them sleep a bit longer." Erwin replied, quietly, as he closed the curtain in Hanji's room, as to not have the sunlight disturb the two snoring scouts.

Moblit took another two photos, before setting two down on the bedside table. He stuffed the one he had left into his coat pocket and smiled lightly.

The three left the crazy scientist's bedroom, shutting the door, before Moblit put a small sign on the door of Hanji's office saying, "Do not Disturb. Day off today." Before walking back into the office, and starting to work on some of Hanji's many paperwork piles.


	13. chapter eleven: boop

"So I'll be with Armin?" I questioned Erwin, as he nodded.

"Yes. Unfortunately, we will be splitting you up from the people you're usually with, and placing you with someone no one would think is odd. This means you won't be with Eren, Levi, Hanji, or Moblit. This is to ensure the plan goes without a hitch."

"Understood."

We were departing for the latest expedition soon, approximately three days. Today everyone was sorting out the logistics. Tomorrow would be training, and the day beforehand would be ensuring equipment was working, and making sure we had everything needed.

Right now, a few of the higher-ups were gathered in Erwin's office, along with their assistants. That meant that Hanji, Moblit, and I were there on behalf of the scientific aspects, Levi and Miche were there on behalf of the training aspects, and then Marieska and Lynn were there on behalf of the medical aspect.

Marieska and Lynn were the only people besides the people who were already told, that knew of who I am really. After all, if I were to be injured, who could bandage me up, that we could trust?

"Commander, does that mean we have permission to use the new medicines created by Y/N in this expedition?"

"Correct. Speaking of, Y/N, how's the new remedy coming along? Are we short of anything you need?"

"No, sir. I do believe that I could create even more varieties, and maybe new medicine altogether, but I'd need to reach the Royal Library inside of the Royal Residence."

"Well, how does one get access to it?"

"One has to be a member of the Royal Family. I do believe that if given the chance, I could get inside, grab what is needed, and get out. The only thing is, I'd need a distraction."

"Do you have an idea?"

"Yes. The upcoming ball. They have one every year on the same date to celebrate the changing of the seasons, from summer to autumn. The layout is always the same, and I already have the guard rotations memorized. Always did, so I could sneak out every year and retire to my room."

"Excellent. Write up a detailed plan, and what we plan on acquiring on said mission. I entrust you to devise the entire mission. Can I count on you, Y/N?"

"Yes, sir." Doing a salute, before everyone was dismissed.

Walking beside Moblit and Hanji, making our way to Hanji's office, we all began chatting about the upcoming expedition.

"Moblit and I can start getting a jump on making more medicines, while Y/N, you should start working on the plan for the supplies. Understand that it's nearing autumn quickly. I suppose a month the most you'll have." Hanji explained, as Moblit and I nodded before Hanji and Moblit sat in front of the lab station. I looked around, before sitting at Hanji's desk, grabbing a piece of blank parchment, a quill, ink, and a larger piece of parchment.

Quickly sketching the layout of the entire castle, labeling each room on the large parchment, before turning to Hanji,

"Do you have any coloured ink?"

"I do, yes. It should be in the top drawer of the desk," Opening the top drawer, I spotted a few bottles of coloured ink. Red, blue, and green. I also noticed a few trinkets inside the desk, one of them being a spare set of glasses, as well as a picture of the two of us cuddled up in bed, from last night when Moblit took a picture of us when we had the day off.

"Thank you," I replied, before using the red ink to show the path from the ballroom to the library.

I used the blue ink to signify where the guards are, at all times. The green ink was guards that did rounds, and I plotted their paths.

I began scribbling down the guard schedule, and which guard, numbering the guards on the map to make it easier to know each one. Once I finished that, I began writing up the plan.

_AUTUMNAL BALL_

_The king will be in the ballroom at all times, only moving from his seat to make a speech at 08:00. Rod Reiss will be talking to guests in the ballroom, moving around the room, but avoiding dancing. Most guests are higher class citizens, as there is a strict dress policy. Other guests are merchants and those with connections to the king, or family._

_Getting inside is the easy part, the hard part will be getting out. But once getting inside the ball with invitations (which will be acquired personally by merchant Joanne Stevens), the selected few at the ball will blend in the best of their ability, as well as keep eyes on Rod Reiss and the king._

_Sneaking to the library, done by Y/N Reiss, will need to be accompanied by another member. Once making it successfully into the Library, the books will need to be put inside a bag, and stored outside of the window for later retrieval. Once the supplies are secured, immediate evacuation from the premises is required._

_Once the deed is done, Reiss and Zoe will give the signal to the remaining scouts inside the ballroom, which is a swift exit together, the rest will follow inconspicuously. If something goes wrong in the plan, the exit instead will have Reiss and Zoe exit separately._

_The number of scouts required will be fourteen, including Reiss and Zoe. The supplies needed will be clothing to fit in, which is ballroom attire. Formal dresses for the ladies, and suits for the men._

_Fin._

I sighed, putting the quill down. My hand was cramping from writing so much, and I had just now realized that it was dark outside, once more. Not only that, Moblit was gone from the room, and Hanji was reading a book on the sofa.

I quickly put the supplies away, before rolling up the map, and setting the map and plan on Hanji's desk. I put the inks and quills away, before standing up and walking over to the brunette. They seemed to be very interested in the book, not even realizing I had gotten up.

I poked Hanji's nose, before giggling at their shocked facial expression, before they smiled as well.

"What was that?"

"A boop. I booped your nose. Boop." When I said boop, I had booped them again, as they smiled once more, and raised their arm, booping my own nose back.

"Boop!" Hanji exclaimed as I giggled again.

"It's quite late. Whatcha reading?"

"Oh, just a book about flowers. I've been researching more about them since you mentioned them in the garden." I turned a shade of red,

"You were researching flowers because of me?" Hanji nodded and smiled, before putting the book down on the coffee table, and stretching.

"I'm exhausted from the past few days of training." I sighed, before sitting down on the sofa, where Hanji once sat,

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Hanji questioned, as I laid on the couch, and I raised an eyebrow, "The bed's that way."

"You want me to sleep with you again?" I asked, confirming, as Hanji's face held a smirk now.

"I mean, if you want to," With that, Hanji winked, before chuckling at my wide-eyed expression. "I mean sleeping."

"I mean if you're okay with it... The couch is a bit cold." I stood up, before following Hanji into the bedroom, once inside, Hanji began taking off their harnesses and jacket. I decided to do the same, only turning a shade of pink. I mean, it's not like we're gonna be naked.

"Here," I looked behind me, to see Hanji handing me a spare tee-shirt, and a pair of shorts. Hanji was already in a tank top and a pair of shorts as well,

"Thank you, but how did you get changed so fast!?" I asked, as Hanji shrugged, turning around, as I quickly got dressed. Once I was, I got into the bed, and let them know that I was done. At this Hanji turned around, smiled, and jumped onto the bed, face planting, to which I let out a, 'oof!'

Hanji rolled over a bit so they were beside me once more, and smiled at me,

"Thanks for cracking my back, and every other bone," I said as I rested my head on the pillow.

"No problem," Hanji replied, before resting their own head on the pillow, realizing we were incredibly close to each other. I turned a bit red, as Hanji just stared at my E/C coloured eyes.

"You forgot your glasses, goober." I smiled, as I took them off of their face carefully, before setting them on the bedside table and returning to look at Hanji, scooting a tiny bit closer.

"Your eyes are pretty," Hanji commented, in a hushed tone, as the candle flickered out in the back, from a breeze.

"Yours are prettier," I replied, as Hanji smiled a bit, eyes not leaving my face. "Did you know you had freckles?"

"I do?" Hanji questioned, a confused look on their eyes before I reached my hand up and pointed to the little brown flecks on their tanned cheeks, as their face relaxed, before smiling once more, when my hand stopped moving and rest on their warm cheek.

It was silent for a bit, and the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat. Hanji scooted a bit closer, and I removed my hand since they were so close. Our noses were nearly touching, before I moved a bit closer, nudging my nose against theirs, in an Eskimo kiss.

"Boop" Hanji said softly, as Hanji got even closer, and at this, their lips were centimeters away from mine. Their knee touched my own, once they moved a bit, and my foot brushed against theirs.

My eyes were fluttering, with sleepiness dragging them down, as did Hanji's, and it was my turn to inch a bit closer, so I did, our lips were nearly grazing now, and I could feel Hanji's breath on my lips, and as I opened my eyes I saw Hanji's eyes closed, and a peaceful look on their face.

I smiled a bit, moving back a bit, and kissing Hanji's nose, and forehead, before whispering,

"Goodnight, Hanji. Sweet dreams, section leader." I closed my eyes as well, drifting off to sleep. Not feeling the little pressure on my cheek, and the tiny pressure on my nose, before hearing a small,

"Goodnight, my love,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO CLOSE TO A KISS YET SO FARRRR
> 
> As I said, this was going to be a slow burn. I've gotten a few questions about what a slow burn is, and to that, it means the two main characters won't be together right away, and might not even kiss for awhile. Then if they do kiss, they might not even begin dating yet. And if they begin dating, just how long until they say I love you?  
> Hopefully, that helped clear things up!
> 
> As always, thank you for the read, votes, and comments!


	14. chapter twelve: for science

"So we're doing what?!" I had exclaimed to the rambunctious scientist, as they pulled me eagerly towards the exit before we hopped on our horses,

"We're seeing how you do with a horde of Titans! For the expedition!" Hanji replied, their glasses glinting in the early morning sun. "We have some scouts already out on the other side of the wall with their gear, gathering the titans as we did in Trost. Your job is to see if you can control more than one at a time."

"I get that, but what if I can't?"

"Can't what? Control the titans, or activate your power?"

"Both" I replied, as I stared at the wall, my stomach filling with butterflies from the nerves.

"I believe in you, Y/N." Is all Hanji replied, as we used our ODM gear to climb the wall, as it seemed that the special ops squad and Hanji's squad were dangling on the other side of the wall, where a group of maybe fifteen titans are clawing at the wall.

"I'll be with you for this experiment, You'll be on a lift, that we use for horses and supplies to get on the other side of the wall. We'll lower it halfway down, so you can get nice and close. I'll be right beside you, in case you faint again." Hanji smiled, as we hopped onto the wooden planks which were connected to metal chains, and as we were on, Hanji gave the signal to lower us.

As soon as the chains started creaking, I began preparing myself mentally. Clear all thoughts, don't think too much. Deep breaths in, and out. I closed my eyes, thinking about nothing in particular. After a few cycles of deep breaths, the chain creaked to a stop.

"Ready whenever you are, Y/N," Hanji stated, as I opened my eyes, seeing the titans all staring at us.

"I'm ready."

"Try getting the titans to do something together. Perhaps start with one, and go from there." At that, Hanji fired off a green flare, signaling the start. "Try to control them without causing self-harm at first."

I did as Hanji asked, focusing on the giant naked titan with brown short hair, and stared at it. I tried imagining the titan doing a simple movement but to no avail.

"Moving onto attempt two," I said out loud, as Hanji wrote something down on their clipboard.

I bit into my thumb and tried to picture the titan moving away from the pack. But again, nothing happened. What was going on? I let out a low growl and I bit harder. I tasted a metallic taste in my mouth and soon felt it dripping down my chin.

"Maybe we should st-" Hanji began,

"Don't you even dare suggest we stop." I took off my brown jacket and put it down, rustling in my pocket for the tiny pocket knife I always carried, ever since I was nearly mugged in the cadet corps.

"What are you-" Hanji began once more before I held out my hand, and sliced into my palm, and didn't even feel the pain, but Hanji gasped, and before she could say anything, I glared at the titan once more and raised my right hand above my hand, and this time, he moved.

The titan slowly raised his right arm above his head, before the titan beside him did the same thing. Like a chain effect, each titan raised their right arm. Once all had done it, I lowered my hand and instead tilted my head to the right, and all the titans immediately moved over to the right.

I couldn't hear anything else other than my heartbeat in my ears, almost like I was in my own world. Like the thoughts I had weren't mine.

I used my hand to signal a circle, and all the titans began spinning in circles.

I couldn't help but smile and heard Hanji laughing from behind me, at that, I pictured the titans waltzing. I moved my feet the way a waltz would go, and they all began waltzing with each other.

"What the fuck is going on" I heard someone mutter from on the wall, before I moved my head up and down, almost nodding, and the titans were jumping up and down.

"See if they can pick up stuff!" Hanji exclaimed before my eyes surveyed the area, and I pointed to the tree which had fallen into the road, most likely from the storm a few nights ago. I pointed to the tree, and then to the side, and the titans went over, picked up the tree, and placed it to the side.

I felt my head become a bit fuzzy, and my heartbeat wasn't in my head anymore, so I dug once more into my palm, using the pocket knife, and I overheard someone on the wall asking, "How will this help us kill titans?"

He had a point. Could I kill them?

I focused on the titan group once more, before moving my arm swiftly across the air, almost like I was karate chopping the air, and as soon as I did, every single titan fell over, dead. Steam erupted from each, and as soon as they all fell over, I blinked a few times, coming out of the short trance I was in.

I rubbed my eyes, before turning around to the brunette scientist who was staring with their mouth wide open.

"THAT WAS AMAZING! YOU TOOK OUT LIKE FIFTEEN TITANS AT ONCE! YOU MADE THEM WALTZ!" Hanji jumped up and down, before the chain creaked, as we started going up again.

"That was fun... I didn't pass out this time! My head's just a bit fuzzy." I smiled, as we reached the top of the wall, and got off of the lift.

"Holy fucking shit. I totally underestimated you, kid." A brown-haired man from the special OPS squad had put out his hand, and I gave him a handshake smiling.

"It's alright. I didn't think I could do it either."

"Hey, your hand isn't regenerating?" Eren had questioned, as I looked down, and my palm and bite mark were indeed still bleeding, to which I held it up, and looked at it before someone grabbed my arm,

"You'll get infected if you don't wrap that up!" I looked up at Hanji, who was now bandaging my hand, as Moblit continued scribbling into his notes,

"Do you think it'll heal like Eren's?" Moblit questioned before I shrugged,

"It doesn't show any signs of healing yet, nor is there any steam. I'm not sure, I mean, Y/N can't turn into a titan, either. Maybe it's just a titan thing?" Hanji questioned, as they put the bloodied rags into a bag, and labeled it 'Y/N's palm'

"I mean, should we chop off a finger or something to make sure?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! What if it doesn't heal? Then one of our best soldiers is without a finger." Hanji shouted at my question before I shrugged, and everyone started making their way off of the wall, and back to HQ.

"Well, what about a toe? It's not like I need that little one."

"Yeah, no." Hanji shook their head, before starting to talk to Levi about something.

"Are you two dating?" I nearly choked on my own saliva, and glanced over at the strawberry blonde girl,

"What!?" I asked as she laughed a bit, Moblit joining the conversation,

"You know, you and Section Commander Hanji!" Petra had asked, as I clamped a hand over her mouth, as Moblit laughed,

"They totally are. I mean, they do share a room. Plus they cuddle like every night."

"How do you know that! Moblit, you perv!" I shouted, as this time Petra laughed.

"Hey, who do you think wakes up Hanji every morning? Do you think Hanji would wake up on their own before sunrise willingly?"

"You don't wake me up though, Hanji does before breakfast."

"Exactly. They always insist on letting you sleep longer. Plus they're so quiet in the mornings when you're sleeping."

"Aww! That's so cute!" Petra gushed, as we rode up upon the castle.

"Well, I'm not sure what you guys are on, but we're just friends. I don't even think Section Commander likes me like that! I swear they aren't like that. They probably like guys!"

"But wait, aren't you a guy?" Petra questioned, as I quickly slapped a hand over my mouth, as Moblit thankfully covered for my stupidity.

"Y/N meant other guys! But c'mon Y/N, Hanji likes you. Trust us."

"What are you, matchmakers?" I asked as we walked into the castle before I started walking for the stairs,

"Yes, we are. Hey, the dining hall is this way, dingus." Moblit pointed the other way, as I nodded,

"Yeah, but I need to change. I have blood all over my pants, I'm pretty sure it went inside my boot, too."

I walked to Hanji's room as quickly as I could, before going into the trunk, which is currently holding my belongings beside Hanji's dresser. Once I took off my pants, changing into fresh ones, and slipped my socks off, which did have some blood on them, I grabbed new ones, before putting the blood-stained clothes in a bucket of water in the bathroom to soak. While in there, I decided to check on my palm, which didn't hurt much anymore. Glancing at it, I noticed it was a LITTLE bit smaller.

I looked down and wiggled my toes, which were quite cold on the stone tile. I suddenly had gotten an idea. If my palm was slowly healing, that means that I can heal my own limbs right?

I looked at the bite mark on my thumb from the experiment prior to this and noticed how it was completely healed. I decided to try a little experiment of my own.

I looked at my toe, before taking out my pocket knife and walking to the bathroom. I sat down on the toilet, and looked at my toe, taking a few deep breaths. Was I really going to chop my own toe off for science? After contemplating for a few minutes, I had decided.

With one swift motion, my tiny pinky toe had fallen onto the floor of the bathroom, and I had felt an immense pain throughout my entire body, and I resisted the urge to scream. I quickly wrapped a tourniquet around my foot, as well as on my toe nub, before wrapping it tightly. I cleaned up the bathroom, before placing my tiny toe into a small container, for science.

I put my sock and boot on and tried walking, but it was quite hard, and I ended up wobbling.

"Fuck it," I grumbled, before hobbling over to Hanji's office, and sat down at the lab. I decided that I probably couldn't walk down the stairs, and if I did, I'd end up falling down them. So I instead decided on starting early with the experiments we were to do.

I began mixing the concoction for anti-infection and waited until Moblit and Hanji returned. I'd just make an excuse about not feeling well or something.

\- - -

"Thank you, Hanji." I smiled, as Hanji handed me a loaf of bread, they had gone downstairs and brought up both of our dinners, since I still wasn't feeling well'

"Anything for my favourite new recruit." Hanji winked, as we both began eating our dinner, chatting about random things.

The rest of the day and night was pretty tame, and I was excited to go to sleep, to see if anything happened to my toe. If it did regenerate, that was great. But if it didn't, then I'd have to explain the missing toe to Hanji, and something tells me that they wouldn't appreciate that.


	15. chapter thirteen: boobs

The sun had already risen, and by the time I had woken up, showered, and gotten dressed for breakfast, I had forgotten about my toe. Hanji was already in the dining hall most likely, so I sat down on Hanji's bed, and quickly ripped my boot and sock off, and once I did, I let out a gasp.

My toe had fully regrown, good as new. You couldn't even tell that I had cut it off the night before. I couldn't contain my excitement and immediately ran down to the dining hall, nearly knocking down a few recruits in the hall, and burst into the dining hall, panting, to which I got nearly everyone's attention. I looked around, before my eyes landed on Hanji, sitting with a few of the higher-ups.

I quickly ran over and pointed at my toe, which I had not put my sock or shoe back on, and Hanji and Moblit had looked at me as if I grew a third head.

"LOOK!" I pointed at my toe, which I put my foot on the table, and wiggled my toes, and everyone still looked quite confused.

"What are you-" Levi started, and before he could say anymore, I put my foot back down, and pulled out my pocket knife, fumbling, before holding out my hand and chopping off my pinky finger, not thinking things through.

It all happened so fast. The slice of the blade, my pinky falling and landing in Levi's tea and his eyes widening so much I swore his eyeballs were going to pop out, Hanji and Moblit gasping, Erwin choking on his food, Jean vomiting in the background, and finally, myself passing out.

Perhaps I should have thought things through more.

\- - -

"Hey, um, quick question. What the fuck?" Moblit was currently bandaging my head up after he had wrapped my finger up, as Hanji was trying to dry off my finger, which was still leaking some black tea.

"Well, you see, I chopped my toe off last night, because I noticed my palm was healing, for science, you know? By the way, the toe is in the bathroom behind the toilet in a container," At that, Hanji ran out of the room at a speed I didn't know was possible, as I continued once Hanji was back in the room, "Anyway, I forgot about it, and when I was going to breakfast I remembered, and it was already back! So I figured I'd show you, and realized you didn't know what I was talking about, so I lobbed my finger off."

"And you thought this was a good idea, why?" Moblit asked as he sighed, grabbing the container Hanji was staring at, and putting it down on the table.

"You know, I haven't thought of that yet. But Levi's face was pretty funny." I pointed out, as Hanji began chuckling, as well as Moblit. I couldn't help but join, once Hanji started laughing harder,

"DID- DID YOU SEE HIS- HIS EYES! THEY WERE LIKE- LIKE - LIKE A TITANS!" Hanji burst out, clutching at their side, as Moblit wiped at some tears at his eyes,

"I don't think he'll be able to look you in the eye anytime soon, or drink tea! A bit splashed on him, and he's been showering for the past five hours!" Moblit let out, as we all we basically on the floor laughing at this point.

"WHAT ABOUT ERWIN? MICHE HAD TO PAT HIM ON THE BACK UNTIL HE COULD BREATHE AGAIN!" Hanji yelled, as we all let out howls of laughter, before I pointed out,

"JEAN VOMITTED TOO"

"HE VOMITTED ON EREN AND THEN EREN VOMITTED ON ARMIN AND ARMIN VOMITTED ON MIKASA AND IT JUST KEPT GOING" Moblit was practically hyperventilating on the ground, as Hanji wheezed at her desk, slapping the surface,

"DID YOU SEE YOUR FACE, MISTER WHEEZY?" Hanji pointed at Moblit, "IT WAS LIKE YOU JUST SAW A BOOB FOR THE FIRST TIME"

"I- I-" Moblit couldn't say a word, literally hyperventilating on the floor, as I was coughing on the couch, while also wheezing, and pounding my fist on the floor,

"HANJI YOUR FACE WAS THE SAME AS MOBLIT'S" I managed to get out, as the door opened, and there stood the man of the hour.

"OH NO," Hanji yelled out, before slapping the desk again, wheezing,

"What the fuck is going on in here?" The black haired short man had questioned, as Moblit raised a hand, face-first on the floor, trying to say something,

"I-I-" Moblit had tried to speak, but once more, only let out a few breathless words, before giving up, and I had tried to speak for him,

"DID-ahem- did you... did you get the tea out... out of your cravat?" I managed to ask, holding in my laughter, before his eyes got wide, he took an inhale, and then sprinted out of the room, to which the three of us erupted into even louder laughter,

"I GUESS NOT" Hanji replied, as we were all basically breathless, before looking at each other and bursting into laughter once more.

\- - -

"What in the world is going on-" The blonde commander walked out of his office, seeing the cadets all trudging up the stairs, smelling of bleach and other cleaning supplies,

"Captain Levi made us scrub the entire cafeteria." That was all Connie said, as Erwin nodded,

"Right..." He cleared his throat, before pointing down the hallway, "What about down there? It sounded like a bunch of wild hyenae's an hour ago."

"The three musketeers were cracking jokes about what happened. I think they calmed down, though. At least Y/N's okay." Mikasa replied as they returned to going to their own rooms.

Erwin walked down the hall, first glancing in Levi's office, seeing the black-haired man aggressively scrubbing his cravat, and when looking across the hall into Hanji's office, seeing Hanji, Moblit, and Y/N all passed out on the sofa. They all seemed to be snoring, and Erwin took note of the two containers on Hanji's coffee table, along with multiple notes scattered across the desk, floor, and their laps. The two containers seemed to hold a finger and a toe.

Erwin made a mental note to ask about the toe later.

"Levi, are you alright-"

"NO, I NEED MORE BLEACH."

Erwin raised his hands, before walking out of the small man's office, before walking back into his own office. Erwin may not express his emotions much, but he was truly happy that the entire regiment seemed to be doing better. Even if it gets hectic along the way.

Everyone needed a good laugh today, as the expedition was tomorrow. Hopefully, everyone would rest for tonight, being that they all had a good laugh today. Well, everyone but Levi.

\- - -

_"Hey!" The blonde boy had shouted, carrying the heavy pack on his back, along with his rifle, shouting after the person who outran him,_

_"Hey yourself! Don't fall down, again, Zeke!" The girl yelled back, before giggling, and running faster._

_"I didn't fall last time! Porco tripped me!"_

_"Yeah right!" The said person yelled from behind them, as they were all nearing the finish line._

_Panting, out of breath, and slightly shivering from the rain, the blonde had crossed the finish line, collapsing beside the other three people who finished before him._

_"H-hey, not b-bad, P-pieck!" The girl nudged the black-haired girl, who smiled back with her droopy eyelids,_

_"Thanks, Y/N. You did good, too, 'nie! We'll never pass you!" Pieck had appraised the blonde, who finished first._

_"I'm sure you will. We all know you're already going to get the cart."_

_"No way, I think Y/N'll get it," Pieck replied as they smiled at each other._

_"I don't think so. Plus, it's clear as day that you'll get the cart, love." The H/C-haired girl briefly gave the black-haired girl a kiss on the cheek, to which the black-haired girl smiled, and pecked the other girl's cheek back, leaning on her shoulder afterward._

_"Ugh, you guys are gross!" The blonde boy with glasses fake gagged, as the H/C-haired girl pushed his shoulder,_

_"Shut up, bro-bro. I'll tell nan that you got in trouble the other day!"_

_"Whatever, I'll tell her that you're dating Marcel." The girl gagged,_

_"Ew! You know I don't like guys."_

_"It's like you both shared DNA even for your interests!" The tall brunette boy had said, as the two continued arguing,_

_"We are nothing alike!" They both said at the same time, before looking at each other, and sticking their tongues out._

_"You're twins, and it's so painfully obvious! You even speak at the same time!" Pieck teased before the group shared a laugh._

_"BACK AT THE COURSE, MAGGOTS. NO ONE SAID TO SIT AROUND AND LOLLYGAG." A large man, without an armband, shouted, as the group all immediately got up, and saluted. Immediately they began running the rest of the course, back to training._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, and voting! Love you guys so much! I put so many happy chapters in a row because well, the expedition starts next chapter :))
> 
> Then the other events after!
> 
> But ooooo
> 
> twins eh?
> 
> Are you a twin in real life? I love the idea of twins! I know multiple twins, but my best friend is a twin! I forget sometimes and then I see her brother and I physically gasp lol.
> 
> Anyway, goodnight all! <3


	16. chapter fourteen: reiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This point on may contain spoilers for season 4! In the sense regarding who the warrior candidates are, and how the whole Marley system works.

"Y/N," A deep voice caused me to look up from my horse, H/N, and quickly salute the commander. "You're switching in the formation."

"Oh! I-Okay..." I responded, before grabbing the reins on H/N and preparing to move to my new spot.

"You're in row 1, center command. I need you on titan watch. If more than one appears at a time, take them out. Nanaba will be with you. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," I replied, quickly walking to the new spot, apologizing to Armin for being switched, and then found the short-haired girl, Nanaba I presume.

"Are you Nanaba?" I questioned, as she looked up and smiled.

"Yes, and you're Y/N? I'm usually on Squad Miche. I'm Nanaba," I shook hands with her, as well as introduced myself back.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Y/N, Squad Hanji."

"I feel like we'll get along great. I've seen you in action a few times, still perplexes me." Nanaba smiled, as Erwin shouted the command signaling all the scouts should hop on their horses, and get ready.

Erwin started giving a speech, as I adjusted the straps of my two bags, one held the flares needed, the other bad held concoctions and tinkering items, included with different containers for collecting samples if they made themselves present.

"SCOUTS! MOVE OUT!" With that, Nanaba and I began the charge, spearheading the entire formation. If I were to fall off of my horse, now would NOT be the time.

The ride outside of the walls was exhilarating. A few titans presented themself, in-between parts of buildings, which were crumbled, once being part of the interior until wall Maria fell.

"Y/N! Permission granted to begin." Once Erwin's shout had reached my ears, I grabbed the pocket knife from my pocket, before slicing an inch on my finger, almost like a papercut. With that, I looked at a titan, before moving my hand in a small sharp motion, before it fell over.

I could hear a few gasps from around me, as I continued gazing at titans around me, before doing said motion over and over, until I couldn't see anymore. I wrapped my finger in a small bandage before Erwin yelled out,

"FORMATION BREAK!" With that, Nanaba and I urged our horses to go faster and made sure to keep going until Erwin was out of eyesight, and maintained the speed.

"Nice work back there Y/N." Nanaba spoke up, as I smiled,

"Thanks."

The rest of the ride was mainly quiet, give or take a titan here or there. I couldn't stop looking at the horizon, which seemed to go on forever. It was truly amazing. Nature for miles, no pesky walls, or buildings. Just trees, grass, and an occasional bird.

"I think the forest should be up ahead. Then we're to guide everyone where to go. Correct?" I inquired, remembering back to the maps I had studied with Moblit,

"Indeed. I suppose you know the plan then?"

"Plan?"

"The one with the center squads, and the rest?"

"Oh, the one about exposing the traitor? Yes, I do. I helped plan it, in fact." I replied as Nanaba nodded,

"Good, we're on the same page. Once we get to the trees I want you to check on the right sections, I haven't seen any flares from there in a while. It's a bit worrying."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied before silence once again fell upon us.

The forest began approaching, the trees were a lot bigger than I had imagined. They were even bigger than the forest we used for training. If one of these trees had fallen, it could probably take down a few houses.

Nanaba hopped off of her horse, before looking over,

"I should be able to hold ground here. Go check on the right side spotters, I'll hold ground here. If anything seems sketchy, get out of there. Got it?" Nanaba ordered, as I nodded, and began riding back the way I had come, going off towards the right side.

I passed Erwin, explained what I was sent to do, as he nodded, before continuing my way. It had been a while since I saw a scout, and they should have been passing right now. I stopped my horse, before looking around, seeing if I could spot any flares or even a titan.

But there were none. Until I caught sight of a few horses with riders on them and sighed. Once they got closer, I hopped back onto my own horse and waited for them to catch up, before riding alongside them. They took their hoods off, and I had realized it was other cadets.

Reiner, Armin, Jean, and Christa, in fact. Though, Armin's head had a bandage around it,

"Are you guys okay?" I asked as Jean answered,

"Yeah. There was one heck of an abnormal, took out nearly all of the right-wing spotters. What about you? Aren't you in center rank?"

"I am, I reached the forest already and was sent back to check in on the right-wing spotters for the reason of not seeing their flares."

Once I had finished my sentence, I had begun to feel a tad light-headed. I brushed it off though, thinking it must have just been a worry.

I fell back a bit so I was beside Armin, and behind everyone else.

"What's really going on?" I whispered as Armin looked at me for the first time. There was fear in his wide blue eyes, and he whispered back,

"It isn't just a plain abnormal titan, I think it's a titan shifter, like Eren. It looked like a female, and even checked each scout before killing them, almost like they were looking for something."

"Or someone." I finished for Armin, as he nodded. A female titan shifter? Why did that sound familiar?

"I think I've heard of that before. I'm just not sure where. I've been having weird dreams." I confessed to Armin, the first and only person I've told so far about the strange dreams. "It's almost like... I was in them, but I was someone else."

"Well, are you sure they're dreams? Eren used to have some weird dreams before he found out he was a titan shifter. Then realized they were flashbacks."

"I think they were dreams. I can't see how they were flashbacks, in them I had a twin."

"I thought you did have a twin. Freida." Armin questioned, as I sighed,

"I do, but the twin in my dreams was a boy. The people seem so familiar, but it couldn't have been me. I never left the castle as a child. I would have had no way of meeting them. But something tells me I have met them before."

Before I could say anything else, I felt a sudden stabbing pain in my head, almost like when I tried to control a titan for the first time, and I quickly gripped my forehead, before I felt someone touch my arm,

"Y/N? Are you okay?" I couldn't process who asked me that, before I looked over, a ringing took over my hearing, as I looked at Armin, before blinking rapidly, trying to get the black spots to go away.

"I think I-" I went to say something, but the black spots overtook my vision, and I couldn't help but succumb to the darkness.

\- - -

_When I opened my eyes I was walking. Walking on soft green grass, beside a dirt road. It wasn't that hot out, but it was hot enough to where I had to roll up my sleeves. I couldn't make out what structure was in the distance, thinking it was some kind of car. But they didn't have cars, did they?_

_Once the object got closer, I had realized it was a horse-ridden carriage. A man was out front, holding the reins, to which he pulled sharply, upon seeing myself._

_"Oh! Hello! What are you doing way out here?" I didn't dare get any closer, not knowing the strange round man. He took a few steps off of the carriage though. "What's your name?"_

_"Y/N."_

_"No last name?" The man asked,_

_"Jaeger."_

_"Oh! You must be the girl Dr. Jaeger had just adopted! How did you get way out here though? Here, hop on in. I'm sure we could give you a ride back inside the walls. He must be worried sick."_

_What the fuck was this man talking about? How did he know my grandfather? My grandfather doesn't live in the walls, on this devil-ridden island. Nonetheless, I was just offered a quicker way into the walls, so I took it._

_"I'm named Rod Reiss."_

_Reiss._ Reiss _._ **Reiss** _._

_Reiss was the name of the royal family. The family I was sent to take back the founding titan from. Or at least, report back who it was._

_Once I entered the carriage, I had come face to face with a small family. There was a lady, who was holding a small toddler. A small child, and a girl who seemed to be a few years older than I was. The man stepped into the carriage after I had, and introduced his family._

_The toddler obviously couldn't be a titan shifter, and neither the child. So who was it? Was it the mother? No, because titan shifters can't have children. So then it couldn't be the man either could it? Unless she had an affair. But, perhaps the older girl was a titan shifter? I mean, the others were titan shifters already._

_The only thing I had to go off of, was that the founding titan would be the least expected person, and their initials, which were F.R._

_I was listening to the introductions, so far it was none of them. Until the man had introduced his eldest daughter,_

_"This is our oldest daughter, Freida."_

_It was her._

_"So you're the founding titan?" I questioned, taking out the small pistol which was concealed inside of my jacket, before the entire family inside the carriage had stopped talking._

_"How do you know that?" The father had asked, as I just stared at the girl. She couldn't be more than a teen. I, myself was nearly a teen. She looked a lot like Pieck. The hair was nearly the same, in a low ponytail._

_"She's one of them. The outsiders." The girl had spoken up, before standing up._

_"Freida, you can't transform here." Her mother whispered as I didn't dare remove the pistol from where it was pointed, at Frieda._

_"How did you get here." The father spoke up, from beside me,_

_"I was sent by boat. It's my mission. If I fail, I'll be killed. I've trained my whole life to take back the founding titan. I have no other choice. Please come with me." I ordered as the girl stood up. Hands were raised, and she started stepping off of the carriage, I started to step off behind her, before I felt a hard hit to the back of my head, and looked to the side, before falling off of the carriage, onto the ground._

_The last thing I saw was the father standing over me, holding a cane, which he must have knocked me with, before I fell off of the carriage, landing on my head._

_The next thing I knew, I woke up. I was in a different scene. I took a look around and realized I was in some sort of hospital._

_"Ah, you're awake." A voice called out, as a man with brown hair walked in, he was quite round. But I couldn't remember who he was. Neither could I remember who I was. In fact, I couldn't remember anything._

_Tears began to form in my eyes. Who was this man and why is he here? Why am I here and who am I?_

_"You had taken a nasty fall today, on the playground, dear, Y/N. You're my daughter. Y/N Reiss. Freida, please come here."_

_At that, a girl with black hair came walking in, and she did seem familiar, but I had no idea who she was either._

_"I remember that I know you. I'm just not sure how." I furrowed my eyebrows, as the girl smiled, before giving me a hug._

_"I'm your twin, silly! I'm Freida."_

_"You must have amnesia. No worries though, dear. We'll help you remember who you are." The man spoke up again before I smiled,_

_"Thank you, papa."_

_\- - -_

I woke up with a gasp, looking around desperately for where I was, realizing I was on a large tree branch. A hand touched my arm, to which I quickly backed away,

"Hey! Hey, it's just me. It's Armin." I looked at the blonde, before relaxing. My memory had started to piece two and two together, realizing I had passed out.

"Armin, what's going on?" I asked as I looked around once more,

"Um. Well, right now we're in the trees. We're making sure the titans don't go into the forest and disrupt whatever is going on in there. Jean and I were just bouncing ideas back and forth of what could be going on. So far we think they must be capturing the spy."

Once Armin had said the word spy, a sharp pain went through my head again. Flashes of images went through my mind, of the strange people from my dreams, no, flashbacks. Eventually, it was only showing one person.

A girl. With blonde hair. Blue eyes. They trained with me. They trained with us. Suddenly it was clear. The water was crystal clear, and I had just remembered who it is. What was happening. It was the plan. The one I had failed.

The spy was a fellow comrade, from training in my flashbacks, and from training in the corps.

"Armin give me my gear. Now." I quickly stood up, and began hooking my gear on, as the blonde started as well. Jean handed me my two bags,

"What's going on?" Armin asked as all I did was pull my hood up, and began taking off, deeper into the forest, as I shouted back,

"I know who the spy is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, this wasn't too confusing! I tried to make it suspenseful, as well as shocking!  
> But for those confused,  
> basically, Y/N isn't actually a Reiss.  
> Y/N is actually Zeke's twin sister, and Y/N trained with the other warrior candidates in Marley. Y/N isn't a titan, but they did train to take back the founding titan and was sent as a spy a couple of years ahead of Annie and them. Y/N, however, got amnesia from being hit in the head by a cane and then falling onto the ground, and Rod Reiss decided to keep her close, as a bargaining chip for the future, if needed.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and voting! I love your comments so much they kill me 😭✋🏻 but have a wonderful day ❤️


End file.
